Finding Love
by OfficialTess
Summary: Will Mikayla's love for Mitchie be in the way of her music carreer? What if everyone finds out, will she choose Mitchie or her carreer? Not good at summaries! Just gonna have to read the story.
1. Believe In Me

**It's my first fanfic for Mikayla/Mitchie, so I hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own this characters or anything, just the storyline.**

**Song used: Believe In Me – Demi Lovato**

**Title : Reference to the song**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"Thank you so much!" I yell as I run off stage from the last concert of my tour. I've been touring for three months and I haven't seen my best friend Mitchie Torres since I've started touring. We called every day for at least an hour. I miss her so much. I hope I'm home soon so I can finally see her.

"Mikayla." My manager says as she walks up to me. She has this weird grin on her face. This can't be good. "There's an extra concert next week. We will stay the night in an hotel not too far from here and then we will hit the road."

"What?" I ask as I throw my hands up in the air. "You've got to be kidding me! I promised Mitchie we'd go shopping tomorrow!"

"Sorry, kiddo, you're gonna have to cancel that." Damn, I hate my manager. I sigh as I grab my cellphone. I dial Mitchie's number, but I'm startled as I hear a ringtone with my voice coming from the door behind me. "Oh, I forgot to say someone's here to see you."

I turn around quickly. I know that ringtone. I walk to the door and slowly open it. I'm soon met by someone thowing her arms around me. "Mitchie!"

"Mikayla! I'm so glad I can finally see you. It's been too long." She says as she lets go of me, but still holds on to my arm.

"I don't want to sound rude and I'm thrilled that you're here, but what are you doing here?" I ask as I take her with me to go for a walk.

"Your manager called me. She said you had an extra concert. She suggested me to join you for the week. I asked my mom and she was totally fine with it, so here I am." Mitchie explained.

"That's so awesome!" I grab her into another hug before taking a jar of pickles and eating one.

"I see nothing has changed in three months." She laughs as she steals my jar of pickles and runs away.

"Come back here!" I joke as I run after her. I love these moments we have. Just spending time with eachother and being funny. I know I'm not supposed to think about her in that way, but I accepted the fact that I can't ignore the fact that I'm in love with her. It's hard for me to be with her and spend time with her like this, but on the other hand I love spending time with her like this.

"Mikayla?" Mitchie asks as she waves her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Mikayla."

"Sorry, what?" Appearantly she's been talking the whole time.

"You didn't get anything I just said, did you?" she laughs as she hands my the jar of pickles back. I slightly smile at her and shake my head. She chuckles. "I asked if you wanted to grab a bite at McDonalds. Your manager said we have 'til 7 o'clock. Then we have to be on the bus to drive to the hotel."

"Fine by me." I say. We walk out of the concert hall. A couple of kids came over to me and Mitchie once we were on the street. They were so exited as we signed the posters they handed us and when we took a picture with them.

"I really like your duet with Shane!" one of the little kids says to Mitchie. I can see the hurt in her eyes, but she still manages to smile. The kids don't seem to see the hurt. "You should make an album!"

"I don't think there's going to be an album anytime soon. I didn't sing in a long time." Mitchie says as we say bye to the kids and continue our way to McDonalds. She's speaking the truth. We're 18 now and she hasn't sung since a month after she turned 17. Especially no duets.

"Mitch. The kids are right. You have an amazing voice, you really should make an album." I say as I rest my hand on her back.

"I can't Mikayla." She sighs. "Can we just please talk about this later?"

"You always say that, but we never talk about it. It's been eleven months and I still don't know why you don't want to sing anymore." I say, maybe a little bit too loud. She looks at me.

"Can we just please enjoy this?" she asks. "I promise I will tell you on the bus."

"Sure." Something in her eyes makes me believe that she will tell me on the bus. I smile as we enter McDonalds and order our food. I can see some papparazi taking pictures from behind the window. Yay, front page tomorrow. The headline will probobly be _Mikayla and Mitchie. Best friends or more?_ I don't get why they think we're more than best friends.

"I saw the whole concert you know." She smiles causing my to tear my eyes away from the papparazi.

"Really?" Wow, I sound surprised. I could've guessed though. She was there already when I was done.

"Yeah. You were amazing." She leans back as a waiter puts her drink on the table. I didn't order anything to drink because we always drink from the same cup. That's probobly one of the reasons they think we're more than best friends. I hope Mitchie doesn't notice my feelings for her. Now the food is also being served. I grab a chicken nugget and hold it front of Mitchie's mouth. She laughs as she takes a bite from the nugget. I put the other half of it in my mouth. Great, we just gave another reason for them to think we're together. But hey, best friends share smoothies, don't they? And they feed eachother for fun, right? Right? Mitchie still hasn't noticed the papparazi and I don't plan on telling her. She already has enough on her mind. She's probobly figuring out how to tell me why she won't sing anymore. I pay the bill and we walk to the bus. I'm glad the papparazzi has already found another victim to stalk. I sit down on my bed in the bus as she nervously plays with her fingers.

"Mitch." My voice is soft and calming. I see her looking up to me and I motion for her to sit next to me on the bed. Suddenly she starts crying. I throw my arms around her and she rests her head against my chest. My heart breaks everytime she cries. I don't like to see her like this. I don't say anything and let her talk whenever she's ready.

"My dad told me something right before he died. He told me to make an album because he thought I had a great voice. He told me that it would be a number one hit." She speaks softly. "After he died, I went to Shane. I suggested that we could make a real song from our duet. You know, with a music video and stuff, but he didn't want to. He said it was just a one time thing and he just blew me off. He even made fun of that a girl like me would want to record a duet with a guy like him. I can't believe I liked him."

Those words are stuck in my head. She _liked _him. Ofcourse, who was I to think that my best friend in the entire world would like girls. Ofcourse she's straight. "Why didn't you sing on your own?"

"Because my dad told me to record an album." She sits up and wipes the tears away from her cheecks.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask, slightly confused. If her dad wanted her to record an album, then why doesn't she?

"No, what if it fails? What if no one wants to buy it? Then my dad's dream would be shattered. He would turn around in his grave." Mitchie stands up and begins pacing.

"You listen to me, Mitchie." I say confindently as I stand up and grab her arms so she stops pacing. "You need to listen to me and you need to listen good. Your album will not fail and your dad will never, I repeat, _never_ turn around in his grave. He's proud of you! Guess what? So am I! You have a great voice, Mitchie. It's a talent you've been given and you need to do something with that. If you're scared, I'll be glad to help. I would even be honored if you asked me to help."

"Would you do that?" Her voice was so fragile. I bet she never told anyone what her father had said to her before he died.

"Ofcourse, that's what best friends are for." I throw my arms around her again and pull her close. She snuggles her head in my neck and I gently strike her hair. "Let's get started right away." I'm taking this helping serious and I grab my acoustic guitar. I sit on the bed and start strumming it. I smile when I hear her voice filling the bus.

_I'm losing myself.  
Trying to compete,  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me._

She hesitates for a moment, but I nod while smiling. She finds her voice again and makes up another verse.

_Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine.  
I need to change my ways  
instead of always being weak_

I start strumming a little faster which seems to encourage her. It's amazing how she makes up these words in less than two seconds.

_I don't wanna be afraid.  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
and know that I'm okay  
cause everyone perfect in unusual ways  
you'll see, I just wanna believe in me_

_the mirror can lie  
doesn't show you what's inside  
and it,it can't tell you your full of live  
it's amazing what you can hide  
just by putting on a smile_

I know the chorus is coming again so I surprise her by singing it together with her.

_I don't wanna be afraid.  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
and know that I'm okay  
cause everyone perfect in unusual ways  
you'll see, I just wanna believe in me_

I smile as she makes up the bridge.

_I'm quit with finding out_  
_I'm not about to break down  
not today_

_I guess I always knew  
that I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gotta be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
and know that I'm okay  
cause everyone is perfect in unusual ways  
you'll see now,now I believe in me  
now I believe in me_

I keep strumming for a moment before I end the song.

"That was amazing, Mitch." I smile as I put my guitar on the side and she sits on the bed.

"Thank you, Mick. I couldn't have done this without you." Mitchie gives me a kiss on my cheeck, which sends huge shivers down my spine I might add, before resting her head on my shoulder. God, I want to kiss her right here. I keep myself in controle and settle with just putting my arm around her waist. I could be wrong, but I think she tensed a little. I hear her breathing even out and I know she's asleep. I carefully lean back so we are laying down on the bed before closing my eyes too.

"Mikayla!" Uh oh, that's my manager. I hope she didn't wake Mitchie. She's sleeping so peacefully. She comes into the room where my bed is and holds something up. "What the hell is this?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter. I would love it if you post reviews. You can also put a letter up as a review adressed to Mitchie or Mikayla. Then it will be answered in the fanfic. Just start with Dear Mitchie/Mikayla... Signed, (your name). Let me give an example.**

**You go to the review area and instead of putting up a review, you type something like this. **

**(What you think of this fanfic) Here is my letter:**

"**Dear Mitchie, I really like your songs, ... (ofcourse you can also say things you don't like) signed, Tess"**

**Then there will be an answer to your letter in this fanfic. If you still don't understand, feel free to message me. I would love it if you guys would do this! Thanks! **

**Reviews = Love**


	2. What The Heck

**Jesi Monroe : Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Title : Sentence in the chapter.**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Will you keep your voice down?" I snap as I make sure to get up without waking Mitchie.

"Why?" my manager snaps back. "So you can keep lying to me?"

"What?" I'm confused. Lying about what? I don't know about what. Then I see what she's holding up. My voice turns to anger. "That's private."

"Then don't put it somewhere where someone might find it." God, this woman is pissing me off. I don't even remember her name.

"I didn't put it where someone might find it. It was _in _my green sweater _under_ the matrass on the bed. You've been snooping through my things, because no one with a normal mind will look under a matrass just for fun." I grab my little book and accidently hit her in the face while doing so.

"You are one little..."

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked, cutting my manager off. Thank god she woke up. I don't want to hear what she thinks of me right now.

"Nothing." She snaps and she grabs me by my arm. "Come with me." She closes the door to the bedroom, takes me to the front of the bus and pushes me in a chair. "Care to explain?"

I look through the book. "What's there to explain? You probobly read it all so you already know what it means. I wrote songs about Mitchie, I wrote poems about Mitchie, I drew drawings of Mitchie and I even wrote on the first page, I'm in love with Mitchie."

Suddenly I feel a hand hitting my cheeck. I quickly cover my cheeck with my own hand as I try to hold in a cry of pain. A single tear drops from my eye. "What if the press finds out? Your carreer will be over!" I look up as she brings her hands to her hair. "This can't be happening. You have got to get over this. You have to tell the press your dating some guy. I don't care who."

"What? No!" I get up from my chair and the anger starts building in my voice again. "I will not say I'm dating a guy when I'm not. I will deffinatly not say I'm dating a guy, because I don't like guys!"

"What?" Someone asks, very, _very_, **very** surprised. My head shoots in the direction of the voice.

"Mom." I choke out. "I... I"

"Save it." She says as she grabs her cellphone. I don't even know who she's calling, but I have a pretty good idea. In the meantime, my manager pushes me back in my chair so hard that I think my back is bleeding. "Hello? Am I speaking with the head editor of Tiger Beat?" No way, she's not doing what I think she's doing. "I'm Mikayla's mother and I would like to say something. My daughter is curently dating Nick Jonas. I thought I'd give you a call before rumors start flying around of her dating anyone else." She hangs up without even saying goodbye.

"Mom! You did not just do that!" I yell as tears start to build in my eyes. My mom doesn't even blink.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla." She says. "I did what I have to do. It's for your own sake. If people find out you're gay, your carreer is over."

"Yeah, I heard that before." I look in the direction of my manager.

"She's right." Mom says while nodding. "Your manager is absolutely right. Please tell me your straight, or you will break my heart."

"_I_ will break _your_ heart?" I can't believe it. The tears are streaming down my face in full speed now. "What about me mom? You want me to be someone you want just to make you happy?"

"Why not?" she asks as if nothing's wrong.

"I want to be myself! I don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not!" I yell as I stand up once again. Once again, I feel a hand hitting the same cheeck as before, but a little harder. This time, a yell of pain comes over my lips. The tears have stopped from the surprised amount of pain going through my cheeck.

"Don't talk to me like that. You are not gay, do you hear me?" Oh my gosh, if looks could kill, I would be dead on the floor by now. I've never seen my mother so furious. Just because I like a girl?

"Have it your way, but if they ask I'm dating Nick, I'm not gonna lie." I whisper so soft that she almost can't hear me.

"Fine, I will put things straight." She smiles as she grabs her cellphone again and dials a number.

"Really?" I ask with a lot of hope in my voice.

"Sure, I will call them right now and tell them everything." My mom has her cellphone by her ear and smiles as someone picks up. My face clears up a little. "Hi, I'm Mikayla's mom. You're the editor of popstar, right? I would like to say that my daughter is dating Nick Jonas. I wanted to tell you myself in case of any rumours are going around of her dating anyone else. She will probobly deny it, but you don't have to listen to that, because she's a little bit shy in admitting it. She just loves that boy so much." My face falls with every word she says and she ends the call. "It's for the best, Mick."

"Don't call me Mick." I snap.

"Oh, right. Only Mitchie can call you that." She snaps back. I can't hold it anymore and tears are floating over my cheecks again. I push past my mother to the back of the bus, to the only person that would never judge me because of who I am and to the only person I really feel safe with. Mitchie.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I look up as the door opens. My heart breaks from the moment Mikayla walks in with tears streaming down her face. I'm so in love with this girl and I can't handle it as she cries.

"Mick, what happened?" I ask as she lays down next to me on the bed and rests her head on my lap. I slowly stroke her hair as I know it calms her down. I give her a kiss on her temple. "Talk to me."

"About the part where my manager stabbed me in the back or where my mother turned the knife?" she cries.

I put some hair behind her ear and this is when I notice her cheeck is red. I gently touch it, but she winces. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much anymore, just when you touch it." She sits up straight and looks me in the eye. "I can be honest with you, right?"

"Yeah, ofcourse you can."

"I mean like, brutally honest?"

"Yeah, Mick, what's wrong?" I can officially say I'm scared to death right now. I've never seen her like this.

She looks to her hands and begins playing with the ring around her finger. We both have the same ring. It's a purity ring and it says 'true love waits'. I already know where to find my true love and she's sitting right in front of me. She's still playing with the ring as she starts to talk. "I kind of like girls and not boys."

"Okay." I simply say. Actually I wanted to jump with joy. I mean, who wouldn't when you find out that the girl you're in love with likes girls too?

"That's all you have to say? So, you're okay with this?" Mikayla still doesn't look up to me. "You still let me touch you? You're not disgusted?"

"Ofcourse I will still let you touch me and ofcrouse I'm not disgusted! Why would you think that?"

"Because my mom and my manager had an other reaction."

"Your mom slapped you?" I ask in reference to her cheeck.

"They both did." I open my mouth to speak, but I hear a knock on the door. It's now that I notice that we aren't driving anymore.

"We'll talk in the hotel. Okay?" I ask, hoping she wants to talk about all of this. She quietly nods before I stand up and open the door. Mikayla stands behind me and grabs my hand from the second she sees her mom standing in the doorway.

"The rooms were already booked before our little... conversation." She says, looking Mikayla deadly in the eye. Well, _trying_ to look Mikayla deadly in the eye because Mikayla is just facing the ground. "You will be in a room with Mitchie, right next to mine. If I hear one single word..."

She doesn't finish her sentence. She drops the key of our room on the bed and just leaves. I grab the key.

"I won't let her hurt you again." I reassure Mikayla before pulling her with me to the hotel. We're standing in the elevator with her mom and manager. Mikayla is pushing herself against me so hard that we could be one person. I don't blame her after what happened. I throw my arm around her shoulder and allow her to rest her head on mine. I don't care if we get a funny look from the two people that hurt Mikayla. We quickly walk out of the elevator and into our room.

"Are you okay?" I ask from the moment we were inside, but regret that right away.

"No talking!" her mom yells from the room next door. I softly groan as I pull Mikayla with me back to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" She whispers.

"To the pool. It's night so no one will be there, we can talk without being interrupted." I whisper back.

* * *

"I like girls too." I say suddenly as we're walking by the pool.

"Really?" Even with the dim light, I can see she's smiling.

"Yeah, I just didn't have the guts to tell anyone." I sigh as I sit down on one of the chairs. The lights were low and soft music could be heard from inside the hotel.

"Here's what happened." She says. She seems more confident after my little confession.

"Dance with me." I say as I stand up after hearing her explain every word from what had happened on the bus. There was still soft music coming from the hotel.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Dance with me." I repeat as I hold my hand out for her to take. I need to do something to cheer her up. She smiles while taking my hand. I pull her up and rest my other hand on her hip. She places her free hand on my should and we start moving to the music. I don't know what's happening, but our moment is getting more intense with every moment because now she has both arms around my neck and my arms are firmly around her waist. Our heads only inches apart. Before I know it I start leaning in. I notice that Mikayla doesn't make a move to pull away. I smile and I could feel her warm breath on my mouth.

"Oh my god!" someone suddenly yells, making us jump. A 12-year old girl runs up to us. "I'm such a big fan of the both of you!"

"Thank you so much." I smile. I hope she didn't see that we were almost about to kiss.

"Can you sign my shoes please?" She asks hopeful.

"Sure." Mikayla smiles as she takes the pen from the girl and signs her right shoe. She gives the pen to me and I sign her left shoe.

"Thank you so much!" the little girl jumps around my neck, before grabbing Mikayla and running away again.

"Mick?" I ask once the girl disappeared.

"Yeah?" she asks. She doesn't know how to act after what almost happened with us, but I still take a chance and ask a question I've been dying to ask more than a year.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to." She smiles. I smile too and grab her hand as we walk back to the hotel.

We stop dead in our tracks as we see her manager coming up to us. We were waiting for the elevator as she spotted us.

"Plans have changed." She said coldly. "We won't hit the road tomorrow. We will stay in this hotel until the day of the concert. Then we will hit the road, do the concert and fly home."

We don't say anything as she walks away.

"Perfect." I smile.

"How come?" she asks.

"Now I have time to make an excellent surprise for our _date_." I wink at her before stepping into the elevator.

"It's deffinatly a date." She repeats as she follows me in the elevator. "So I get a big surprise?"

"You'll see. Just make sure you look good tomorrow night." I smile as we reach our room. We change into our pyjamas and climb together into the single bed. Her mom will probobly notice tomorrow that only one bed has been used but we don't care. We always do this when one of us is feeling down. I lay down and open my arms. She lays down next to me and rests her head on my chest. I stroke her hair again as she drifts off to sleep. I smile while my breathing evens out too.

* * *

The next morning we're having breakfast in the restaurant area of the hotel. We were sitting on a table while her mother and her manager were a few tables further. A fan comes up to us again with a magazine from popstar in her hand.

"Is this true?" she asks. I can see that the little girl has tears in her eyes, but I don't understand why.

"News travels fast. My mom only called yesterday to tell them about me and Nick." Mikayla says to me.

"You and Nick?" the litlle girl asks. "This isn't about you and Nick. Look." She hands the magazine to Mikayla. She gulps before passing the magazine to me. What the heck?

* * *

**Please review. That way I know this story is any good or not.**

* * *


	3. Perfect Date Or Not Part 1

**Jesi Monroe: I'm glad you keep reading. :) **

**Tomatoes : Thanks for the review, I just like cliffhangers, but there's no cliffhanger here to do you a favour. ;)**

**ItalyLover : Thanks a lot for your interest!**

**KittySquyres : Thanks for sticking to my stories!**

**Sophia : That is exactly what I meant! Thank you so much, you're the first! It will be used in the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I look over the article over and over again. This is not right. I look Mikayla in the eye.

"Mitch, you know that's not true!" she says almost defeated.

"Ofcourse I know it's not true! I don't even know where they got this from!" I say back as I toss the magazine right in the middle of our table.

**Mikayla Gomez sleeping around?**

_Last week, Mikayla Gomez was spotted leaving a boy's house. It looks like they were very intimite right before she left. The day after she was spotted leaving another boy's house, also being intimite right before she left. Is it posible that she has more than one boyfriend?_

"I'm sorry for believing the article." The little girl says.

"It's okay, I'm glad you showed it to me." Mikayla says as she takes the magazine and gives it back to the fan.

"Sign it?" the fan questions. Mikayla smiles again and takes the pen from the girl. She signed the magazine. Then the girl gives it to Mitchie. She also signs it and then the girl leaves.

"I wasn't even there last week, I spent all my time on the bus because I was exhausted from the concerts." Mikayla says as she puts her hands in her hair.

"We'll put it straight later, but today..." I pause for a bit, taking her hand in mine. "Is our day."

"When do I have to be ready?" She smirks.

"One o'clock. Meet me by the pool, don't forget your swimsuit." I smile before standing up and leaving at the table.

"I'll be there." She laughs, just loud enough so I can still hear it. I have a lot to set up.

**Mikayla's POV**

I have no idea what she's up to, but I pull on my bikini. I also put on a beautiful black dress over my bikini. I decide not to apply a lot of make up because I think she's up to something that has to do with water. I let my hair hang loose on my shoulders. Only the lower part is curled. I see it's 5 to 1. I go downstairs, hoping not to run into my mother or my manager. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let them ruin my date.

"Hi..." I whisper shyly as I walk up to her by the pool.

"Hi." She answers just as shy as me. She also has on a dress and she looks gorgeous. Breathtaking.

"You look gorgeous." I smile as I reach out and touch her cheeck with my index finger. Aw, she's blushing! That's so cute!

"Thanks, you're not looking so bad yourself." She smirks, trying to laugh away the blushing. I shrug my shoulders as I start to take off my dress to jump in the water, but Mitchie stops me.

"What?" I ask. She asked to meet at the pool, so we're going to swim right?

"This is not the place of our date." She tells me as she holds out her hand. "C'mon."

I grab her hand and she leads me to the private beach of the hotel. We walk over to a little dock and I see that there are two jet ski's available.

"Mitchie..." I say completely surprised without knowing without knowing what else to say. Wait, when did she do this? "When did you do this?"

"I ditched out of bed tonight and did the finishing touches after I ran away at breakfast." She takes a bag our of one of the jet skis and takes off her dress, reavealing her bikini. Did I say she looks gorgeous? More like fabulous. Stunning is also a perfect fit with the view I have right now. She folds up her dress and puts it in the bag. I do the same and we both take a jet ski.

"Where to?" I ask as I start mine.

"Just follow me." She smiles as she also starts hers and drives off. I laugh as I turn the gass and speed off after her. This is going to be so much fun.

Suddenly she stops in the middle of the ocean.

"Mitchie? Why the hell are we stopping in the middle of nowhere?" I ask as I stop next to her.

"Because I need to set things up first. The surprise I have for you doesn't work well in bikini." She laughs. "Wait five minutes then drive straight ahead." She points to some trees further in the ocean.

"Fine." I grin as I lean on the steering wheel of my jet ski. I watch her drive to where she had pointed before. I can't help but smile. I love this girl with all my heart. I drive some circles on the ocean until I notice that more than five minutes have passed. Okay... where do I have to go now? Kind of lost direction... Damn, I shouldn't have done those circles. I take out my cellphone and dial Mitchie's number.

"Something wrong?" She immediatly asks as she picks up her phone.

"Well sort of. I was like... driving in circles and I kind of... lost my oriëntation." I mumble. I hear her laugh and she's just enjoying this too much. "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Even though I can't see her, I know she's smiling. "Okay, look around and I think you know where to drive." I look around and spot some trees.

"Oh my gosh." I whisper, then I heard a click. She had hung up the phone. I smile as I watched the trees. I can't believe she did this. There were white M's in the tree that could be seen from far away. Well, from where I was, because if you would go any further they just seemed like dots. I drive to the trees and stop my jet ski at the beach. I can't believe what I'm seeing. There's a big piano on the beach and a black acoustic guitar next to it. I look to my right and see a table with two candles, that weren't lit yet and a bottle of wine. She sits on the piano in a beautiful dress, which was a different dress than before.

"Mitchie..." again, I can't say anything else, not because I don't find the words, because I do, I want to tell her how much this means to me and how much I appreciate it. How much _she_ means to me and how much I love her. This time, she starts to play the piano before I could say anything else.

"This is one I wrote for you." She whispers before she starts singing.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da_

_She was scared_ _of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope_

I officially had tears in her eyes. Last night, she told me she didn't want to record an album because she was scared and now she's singing a song for me. I feel so honored.

_You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find_  
_When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
This is what happens  
When two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da_

_You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide_

"Mitchie!" I yell happily as soon as she ended it. I run to her and hug her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." She smiles. "I'm going to make an album and my two songs for you are going to be on that."

"Two?" I ask. Wow, she really has a **big** surprise.

"Yeah, but you will hear that other one later." She smirks. She steps out of her dress and runs into the water. "C'mon!"

I still had my bikini on, so I just threw the backpag on the ground and joined her in the water. She splashed some water to me. "Oh, it's on!" I splash some water back and she dips me under the surface. Not too long, to make sure I don't run out of air. I pull on her leg so she's under the surface to and laugh as soon as I come up. We spend four hours just having fun in the water and on the beach. We're laying on a towel on the beach as she starts to speak again.

"We better get ready. Our food is ready any moment."

"I still can't believe you could do all this in just one night and one morning." I say as I stand up and pull my dress over my head. She does the same and takes my hand, leading me to the table.

"You better believe it, because nothing is going to spoil our date." She smiles and holds up her hand to the trees once we sit down on the table. What the...? Suddenly, an ober comes out of the trees with two plates. He places them in front of us and lits on the candles. Again, what the...? On the plate are some vegetables, some potatoes and some chicken. It's ordened so it looks beautiful. Hey, guess what... I spot some pickles on the plate!

* * *

**I just like to write fluff. Don't worry, it's not going to be fluffy all the time!**


	4. Perfect Date Or Not Part 2

**KittySquyres : I know, I like fluff too. It's just so cute to read. ^^ I hope this update comes in time for you then. ;) **

**welovemiley : I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**Jesi Monroe : I'm so glad you are a regular reviewer! It sucks when internet is gone, I know! **

**ItalyLover : I'm so glad you love this story! I really like to write Demena. I think they're so cute in their youtube video's and when they're spending quality time. I really like fluff, so you'll see a lot of that in my stories. ;)**

**Oh, Mikayla's last name is Gomez by the way. Just so you don't get confused as I refer to her mom as Mrs. Gomez. **

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

The food was delicious! I'm so happy right now, thanks to Mitchie. I still can't believe she pulled this off. It's getting dark right now, but I think Mitchie is still up to something.

"Close your eyes." Mitchie says as she stands up from our table. I listen to her and close my eyes. I smile as I feel her lips touch my cheeck before I hear her walking away. After a while I hear her voice again. "Open them."

I open my eyes and turn around. She's sitting at a campfire with her guitar and she starts strumming as I walk towards her. I sit in front of her and smile as she starts singing.

_My state of mind  
__Has finally got the best of me  
__I need you next to me  
__  
I'll try to find  
__A way that I can get to you  
__Just wanna get to you  
__  
The world I see is perfect now  
__You're all around  
__With you, I can breathe_

She speeds up her strumming and I love it. I love watching her, I love listening to her, I just love everything about her.

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
__A way to fill this hole inside  
__I've got to fight  
__Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be  
__Even close to complete  
__I won't rest until you're mine  
__Mine_

_Alone inside  
__I can only hear your voice  
__Ringing through the noise_

_I can't find my mind  
__Keeps on coming back to you  
__Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach  
__It's killing me, you're all I see_

_Just stop wondering  
__If we were meant to be  
__Forget about faith  
__And just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin  
__The waiting has to end  
__Right now, today  
__I've got to find a way, yeah_

_Mine, until you're mine_

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
__A way to fill this hole inside  
__I've got to fight  
__Without you here by my side  
__  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
__Even close to complete  
__I won't rest until you're mine  
__  
My state of mind  
__Has finally got the best of me  
__I need you next to me_

Okay, she has me in tears again. She pretty much spilled her heart out in that song. I don't know what to say so I gently take her guitar out of her hands and put it aside. I get closer to her so I'm kneeled in front of her. I rest my hand on her cheeck and she leans into my touch as she closes her eyes for a minute. She opens them and smiles. I lean forward until I can feel her warm breath on my lips. I hesitate for a moment, pulling back slightly to look her in the eye and silently ask her if it's okay. She answers my question with leaning in herself and capturing my lips in a soft and tender kiss. We both pull back at the same time.

"Now I'm yours." I smile.

"So, you will be my girlfriend?" she grins,while cupping my cheecks with both hands.

"Ofcourse! Wasn't that obvious after the kiss?" I joke as I cover her hands with my own.

"Well, I just wanted to ask that." She laughs. I smirk as I lean in and kiss her again.

**Mitchie's POV**

We had put a towel on the sand and I laid down on it before she crawled next to me. She had rested her head on my shoulder and now we were laying in comfortable silence. We're still in our bikini's, but I can't be cold when Mikayla is laying this close to me.

"This date was perfect." Her breath is warm against my shoulder.

"Yes it was." I happily sigh. I'm just so glad I can refer to Mikayla as my girlfriend now. It just feels so right. I will not say it to the paparazzi though, because I respect her decision of keeping it a secret for a while. Especially after how her mom and manager acted on the bus. God, I hate her manager, she should fire that woman. "I hate to break this moment, but I really think we should head back before it's completely dark."

She groans and she is about to stand up, but I grab her wrist. She looks at me confused, but I smile as I rest my hand on the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss. She settles a leg on each side of me and sits on my stomache without breaking the kiss. I push her slightly so she's sitting a little bit lower. She smiles into the kiss and sits up straight.

"You're my girlfriend now, remember?" I smile as I look up to her. "Now, you can sit there and not on my stomache."

"But I like your stomache." She puts up a fake pout.

"Fine sit on my stomache." I laugh, but she quickly shakes her head.

"You're right, I'm more comfortable over here."

We both laugh before she leans down to give me another kiss. She stands up and pulls me up before we gather our things and head to our jet ski's.

"The water is freezing!" I yell as the seawater hits my feet. I throw everything on my jet ski.

"Ofcourse, it's evening!" she says with a 'duh' tone. I look at her and put my hands on my hips. "Don't worry, you're hot, you'll warm the water." Man, she's way too good with the compliments. My cheecks are turning red in no time. We get on our jet ski and I'm pretty sure she noticed it. "Did I already tell you how cute you are when you blush?"

"Just drive." I laugh as I turn the gass and speed off. I hear her laughing before following me.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Mrs. Gomez asks as we walk into our room. It's a good thing we had put our dresses on after getting off of our jet ski's.

"Exploring the city?" Mikayla says like she's not sure her mother will believe it. Mrs. Gomez looks at me and I just smile at her, which I hate by the way. She shouldn't have treated Mikayla like she did on the bus. She shoots Mikayla a look and I react by standing in front of Mikayla.

"Fine." She finally says. "Get into something more comfortable and meet us downstairs for dinner."

"We already ate in the city." I quickly say. She doesn't say anything else and pushes past us to go downstairs. We quickly make our way into our room.

"Oh my Gosh, what am I going to tell her?" Mikayla cries as she lets herself fall down on the bed. She's laying on her stomache as I sit down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I slowly pull which causes her to turn around.

"You're not going to tell her anything yet. I'm perfectly fine with keeping us a secret. Just let her calm down for a couple of days." I smile. I lean down on one elbow and peck her on the lips. That's when I see a letter on the nightstand. "You have fanmail by the way."

Mikayla turns to the letter and takes it. "How did they find me here?"

"Maybe, they send it to you and your _mom_ or your _manager_ or someone brought it to your room?" I know she can hear the despise in my voice, but I don't think she minds. She laughs when she hears the names of the people you know I mentioned in my sentence and I just smirk. "C'mon open it."

"_Hi Mikayla  
I'm a pretty big fan of you and I hope you will make another album.  
I really love your friendship with Mitchie and I was hoping you could send me a signed picture of the both of you.  
I put my adress in the other envelope you find with this letter.  
Thank you so much! I love you guys!  
All my greetings  
Sophia_" she reads out loud before smiling. We always share our fanmail, it's so funny to read what other people think of us. She jumps up and takes her polaroid camera out of her bag. She sits down again and throws her arm around my neck.

"Ugh." Is my response to that, because that wasn't really gentle.

"I'm sorry, what that too hard?" she laughs as she rubs my neck.

"Just a little." I nod before turning to the camera. I smile and she kisses my forehead just before taking the picture. "What if they think something of that?"

"I don't care, I mean, there are a lot of pictures of us out there while we're linking arms, holding hands or kissing eachother on the cheeck. It's not like it's something new." She explains. She has a point there. She signs the picture and gives the pen to me.

"What?" I ask not really sure what to do. "Isn't it your fanmail?"

"Yes, but she asked a signed picture of the both of us." She smiles. I sign the picture and puts it in the envelope that was added to the letter. "I'll get mom to send this back tomorrow." She puts the letter in her purse and lays back down on the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I say as I realised something when I saw her purse.

"Mitchie?" she whispers as I stand up.

"Yeah?" I look over my shoulder just enough so I can see her face.

"Thank you for tonight. It means everything to me that we're together now." I can see in her eyes how serious she is and I can't help but smile. I nod, before grabbing my purse and going to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and lean against it. I don't think she will say that again after what's going to happen. Sweat starts to form on my forehead as I take something out of my purse and go to the toilet. I put it on the sink and wait. Please God, don't let this happen. I look at the sink. No no no no no no! I said, please God, _don't_ let this happen! Tears start to form in my eyes. I sit on the bath and put my head in my hands. I have to tell her. I have to be honest with her, I owe her that. I can't let this ruin our relationship, but it's gonna ruin it one way or another. Jeez, we're only in a relationship for four hours and I'm already messing it up. I slowly open the door and she sits up straight from the moment she sees me with tears in my eyes.

"Mitch, what's..."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Please review! I'm so gratefull for all the reviewers I have so far! I love you guys!**


	5. She Had It Coming MG

**Ha, New chapter again! I'm in the writing mood tonight so it's possible I have another chapter up today.**

**Title : MG stands for Mikayla Gomez because it's her POV.**

**ItalyLover : I always like it when I can imagine something I read in my head. :) I'm glad you were speechless in the end, that was the kind of reaction I hoped to get.**

**KittySquyres : Everything is better than maths! Just in time to read it while you have english? I told you I was going to update a little chapter for you to read in english, but it turned out longer than I expected.**

**Tomatoes : Yeah, I know you hate cliffhangers, but I like them too much. ^^**

**Jesi Monroe : I'm so glad you like it! I was looking for something and Mitchie being pregnant is something I think no one saw that was coming. ^^**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"P…Pregnant?" I stutter. My mind is spinning right now. "Mitchie! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? First you declair your love for me and now you're telling me this? I can't believe you!" She just bursts out into tears. "When did this happen? Were you ever going to tell me about your first time? Because I sure's hell would like to know what caused you to not tell me. We're best friends, I thought you would tell me everything! Now you keep a secret like this? I can't believe you asked me on a date without telling me something like that."

"Mick..."

"No, save it. Don't make the excuse that you couldn't tell me because I wasn't there. You could've at least called!" I'm losing my mind right now. Who does she think she is? Taking me out on a date then dropping something like this on me? "We're done."

Tears are streaming down her face, but I turn around to leave the room. "Mikayla, please... I didn't mean to..."

"Ofcourse you didn't mean to get pregnant! You're 17 years old Mitchie! 17! Do you know what this does to your life? I can't believe you could've been so stupid to have sex without any precausions." I turn around again to face her and she's laying down on bed, holding on to a pillow for dear life.

"No, you don't understand." She whispers. My heart melts just by the way she whispers it. I can sense something else is up. I have to let her explain. She continues as she notices that I'm not gonna cut her off this time. "I didn't mean to have sex."

Wait, what? That came completely out of the blue. I walk closer to the bed. "How can you not mean to have sex and still be pregnant?"

"I didn't want to. He did." She says between sobs. Her sobs become harder and the white pillow has dark smugs from her make up.

"What are you saying?" I ask, but I think I already know. It just doesn't seem real. I never believed something like that would happen to one of my friends.

"Five weeks ago, he grabbed me... He said he liked me... He... There was this party... He took me upstairs... I didn't... There was no window in the room just one bed... He blocked the door... He was so strong... He... I... He..." She buries her face in the pillow and I can still hear her cry. She's crying hard. Like really hard. I can't blame her. Oh my gosh I've been such a bitch to her a few moments ago! I sit next to her on the bed and rest my hand on her upper arm. I gently take the pillow away from her and pull her up to replace the pillow with myself. She buries her head in my neck.

"Shh, it's okay. Just cry. Let it all out." I whisper warmly. I stroke her hair and try to calm her down. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You were on tour you still had seven concerts. You would've rushed home if I called you and told you." She explains while trying to hold in her sobs, which isn't exactly working.

"Ofcourse I would've rushed home. You're the most important thing in my life." I pull back just enough so I can see her face. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

She just starts to cry harder again, throws her arms around my waist and holds on for dear life. "Did you mean what you said before? Are we done?"

"No, Mitchie, no we're not done. At least, if you will forgive me. I'm so sorry for the way I reacted. I overreacted way too much! I should've let you explain first instead of giving you such a speech. Will you forgive me?" I ask as I rub her back. I can feel her nod into my neck.

"What am I going to do now?" she whispers.

"First of all, we're gonna lay down." I say as I slowly lean backwards and lay down on the bed. She held on to me so now she's laying half on top of me. "And now you are going to cry for as long as you need to." I stroke her hair and she scoots as close to me as she can get. I put my other arm around her and hold her close, new tears still making their way to her eyes.

Her sobs finally calm down. It's been a good half hour since one of us talked.

"Are you up to talking?" I carefully ask. She sits up so I guess that means yes. I sit up too and take her hand in mine to support her through the talking. She probobly knows what kind of questions I'm going to ask. She entertwines our fingers and nods me to continue. "Did you call the cops?"

"No, I was too scared. Even my mom doesn't know anything about this. You're like, the only person that knows." She says while wiping away her dried tears with her free hand.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" I ask. I read some stories where the assaulter carried a knife and I swear to God I kill whoever did this to Mitchie if he had a knife.

"He had like this tiny whip. It sounds crazy, I know, but that guy was, no I mean, _is_ crazy. He hit my back a few times. I get chills everytime I turn to look at my back in the mirror." She explainds. A whip? Who is this guy? A country boy?

"But, you wore a bikini today." I say a little confused.

"Yeah, at the beach, where nobody could see me except you and because the scars aren't that visible because of the sun." I open my mouth to say something, but she raises her hand to stop me. "Please, let me speak first before I burst into tears again." I nod and close my mouth. "He offered me a drink once we got to that party. I never realised it, but he put some kind of drug in it to make me sleepy. He took me to one of the bedrooms and told me I needed to rest. I noticed there was no window and when he started to undress... I just couldn't move because of the drug in my drink. He started to undress me and... I felt very much awake when he inserted himself in me. I started to kick and hit him, but that's when he took out his little whip. He turned me around and hit me a few times. I couldn't kick or hit him because it hurt too much. He inserted himself in me again and he... he released in me and I felt so... so... used, so emberrassed and... ugly and... disgusted of myself. I felt all of that. I still do, but then I showered like four times a day. I don't do that anymore." She looks down. I have tears in my eyes. How can a guy hurt a girl like that? I put my index finger under her chin and lift her face up.

"You _never_ have to feel ugly or disgusted of yourself. You are a beautiful girl, Mitchie Torres, you have such an amazing heart. That guy should feel ashamed and terrible for hurting you like that." I say sternly while looking her in the eye. She nods and smiles a little. It feels good to see her smile again. "Can I see them?" Ow, smile's gone. Way to go, Mikayla, but then she turns around and lifts up her dress which leaves her in her bikini. I gasp as I get a good look at her back. There are four scars on it. Three little ones and one pretty big one.

"I bet you don't want me anymore after what I've told you and after you've seen this. I totaly understand." She whispers.

"Mitchie, ofcourse I still want you." I smile even though she can't see me because she's staring right in front of her. "Do you trust me?" I see her nod and slowly bring my index finger to the biggest scar. She tenses when she feels it, but relaxes as she feels the soft touch of my finger tracing the scar. I lean down and give a kiss on each scar. "I was just wondering. Why did you let me sit on top of you? That must've hurt you like crazy after what that guy did to you."

"No, it didn't." She smiles as she turns around to meet my eyes. "You know why? Because it was you. It was you who sat on top of me and I feel safe when I'm with you. You said earlier that I have an amazing heart." I smile as she quotes me. She takes my hand and places it on her chest. I can feel her heartbeat. "It's all yours." I slowly pull her towards me and tenderly kiss her on her mouth. We jump apart as someone bursts into our room.

"Mom!" I angrily yell. Didn't she learn to knock?

"New fanmail." She says as she drops the letter on the floor. Then she spots Mitchie. "What are you doing in your bikini?"

"I was just getting ready to take a shower." Mitchie replies. Quick answer, I couldn't have come up with one as fast as she did.

"Yeah, you really should fix your make up because you look like a total mess right now."

"Mom!" I yell, offended in Mitchie's place. "Will you just please go?"

She shrugs and walks out the door. I quickly run to the door and lock it. I grab the letter off the ground before heading back to the bed. We both sit down again.

"Open it, it's okay. I said everything I wanted to say." She smiles. I sigh and open the letter.

I read it out loud again.

"_Dear Mikayla and Mitchie,  
OMG, I love you guys so much. I'm such a big fan of the both of you. I love  
how you guys are able to stay best friends, even with your career and the  
media and stuff. Anyways, I just would like to say that I dont believe  
anything the tabloids say about you. I'm in the older range of your fans, so I  
guess thats why I know better, but I would just like to say you have my  
sympathies on issue of the paparazzi. Also, I have a question, and you don't  
have to answer, just PLEASE dont be offended. But Mikayla, are you and Mitchie  
together? You don't have to answer if you dont want, its just that it seems  
that way. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone. Sorry this is a long letter, but I  
think you guys are really awesome!  
__Love, Kitty_

Oh my gosh, what do we do?" I ask after I read the letter.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her we're together. She seems sincere about not telling everyone." Mitchie suggests.

"Yeah, you're right." I smile and grab a pen. I read it out loud while I'm writing. "_Dear Kitty_

_I'm very thankful that you don't believe all the tabloids. I believe you when you say you won't tell anyone. Yes, I'm dating Mitchie. She's my girlfriend as of today actually. I'm deffinatly not offended. I just have two questions for you. First, Would you please keep this quiet? You're literally the first to know because our parents don't even know. Second, my mom called a magazine and said that I'm dating Nick Jonas. Don't ask me why, It'll give you a headache. Could you tell all your friends that it's not true? Just don't explain why, tell them it's your intuïtion or something. Thanks again for the letter._

_Signed,_

_Mikayla _

_P.S. Mitchie says hi. :)_"

I put it in an envelope and put it in my purse next to the other letter that has to be send. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Open it!" someone yells.

"Connie?" I ask to no one in specific. I walk to the door and open it. Mrs. Torres literally pushed me aside as she gets inside and walks up to Mitchie. I rub the back of my head because I hit the wall as she pushed me.

"Mom?" Mitchie asked as she covered herself with a sheet so that her mom couldn't see the scars.

"You are in **deep** trouble young lady." Mrs. Torres says furiously as she points to Mitchie. I walk up to Mitchie and sit in front of her to shield her from her mom. Mitchie places her hands on either side of my waist to make sure I won't stand up and leave her. She scoots closer to me. We're both very scared because we've never seen her mom so furious. My mom had followed Mrs. Torres into the room and my manager followed not too soon after them.

"I know you're pregnant, and you better pray you have a miscarage, because you are keeping that baby! It's your own damn fault! You're gonna live the consequences. You will take care of that baby and you will see for yourself how you ruined the rest of your life!"

Did I hear this well? Did she just say that in front of my mom and manager? The door of our room is still open... Oh, I hope no one else heard this. I slap Mrs. Torres across the face. Hard. I probobly shouldn't have done that, but she had it coming! No one talks to my Mitchie like that! It was her mother who said all those things for crying out loud! I grab Mitchie's hand and her dress as I run to the door. I grab a jacket while running out. I see some people standing around our door. I look at Mitchie and she's in tears again. I don't blame her. Man, this is bad! I pull her closer to me as we run to nowhere in particular.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!!**


	6. She Had It Coming MT

**Okay, I know it's the same chapter as before, but I just also wanted to write it in Mitchie's POV so you guys can know what she's feeling when she told Mikayla. ****I'm trying to let her say 'like' just as much as Demi does, but I know Demi does it like a lot more. ^^**

**Title : MT stands for Mitchie Torres because it's her POV.**

**Jesi Monroe : Thanks, I agree on the Demena, there should be a special community. Well, there is one, but there are still not enough stories in it. :p**

**KittySquyres : Thank you for writing that letter. :) I'm glad I was in time for biology. I would rather miss biology than english.**

**ItalyLover : Thank you, you will deffinatly see more of Demi's songs in my story, but I will also use songs that aren't from Demi.**

**Special thanks to the three people above, they're like my three best reviewers on all my stories! Thank you guys, I love you!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"P…Pregnant?" She stutters. I know this is bad and I know that she'll probobly break up with me, but I really want a chance to explain. She's going to give me a lecture first. I just know it. "Mitchie! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? First you declair your love for me and now you're telling me this? I can't believe you!" I burst out into tears. All my emotions and memories are coming back from the day it happened. If she would just give me a second to open my mouth and say something, but no, here she goes again. ""When did this happen? Were you ever going to tell me about your first time? Because I sure's hell would like to know what caused you to not tell me. We're best friends, I thought you would tell me everything! Now you keep a secret like this? I can't believe you asked me on a date without telling me something like that."

"Mick..." I really try to tell her, but she keeps cutting me off. How am I supposed to tell her the truth? I don't want to lose her!

"No, save it. Don't make the excuse that you couldn't tell me because I wasn't there. You could've at least called!" I wanted to call, but I didn't want to worry her. My head shots up at her next words. "We're done."

Tears are streaming down my face right now as I grab a pillow and pretend it's Mikayla. I hold on for dear life. "Mikayla, please... I didn't mean to..."

"Ofcourse you didn't mean to get pregnant! You're 17 years old Mitchie! 17! Do you know what this does to your life? I can't believe you could've been so stupid to have sex without any precausions." The tears fall harder. If she would just let me explain!

"No, you don't understand." I whisper. I carefully look at her and I can see she's not going to cut me off this time. "I didn't mean to have sex."

"How can you not mean to have sex and still be pregnant?"

"I didn't want to. He did." My sobs are so loud I can't even understand myself.

"What are you saying?" she asks, but I think she already knows what I'm talking about. She's just making me say out loud so I talk about it. She always says that talking about your problems is the best way to solve them. Maybe she's right.

"Five weeks ago, he grabbed me... He said he liked me... He... There was this party... He took me upstairs... I didn't... There was no window in the room just one bed... He blocked the door... He was so strong... He... I... He..." I bury my head deeper in the pillow as I start crying even louder. I feel some weight on the bed and I know she sits next to me now. I can feel her hand on my upper arm as she gently takes the pillow away from me. She pulls me up and replaces the pillow with herself. I quickly bury my head in her neck. I feel so safe when she holds me.

"Shh, it's okay. Just cry. Let it all out." Her voice is so warm and it holds so much comfort. I'm so in love with this girl. I close my eyes as she strokes my hear in an attempt to calm me down. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You were on tour you still had seven concerts. You would've rushed home if I called you and told you" There's no way I will keep her away from her concerts. It's her dream and I would never break that.

"Ofcourse I would've rushed home. You're the most important thing in my life." She pulls back a little bit so she can see my face. I look up at her and smile as she says I'm the most important thing in her life. It's music to my ears. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

That's when I start crying again and I throw my arms around her waist, holding on for dear life. "Did you mean what you said before? Are we done?"

"No, Mitchie, no we're not done. At least, if you will forgive me. I'm so sorry for the way I reacted. I overreacted way too much! I should've let you explain first instead of giving you such a speech. Will you forgive me?" Ofcourse I will forgive her. It's only natural that she reacted the way she did. I would've reacted the same way if I didn't know the whole story, so I nod in her neck as she rubs my back.

"What am I going to do now?" It's a whisper, but I think she could hear me.

"First of all, we're gonna lay down." She says as she slowly leans backwards. I was still clutched to her so her leaning back caused me to lean forward. Now I'm laying like half on top of her, but I don't mind and I think she doesn't mind eather. "And now you are going to cry for as long as you need to." She strokes my hair again as I scoot even closer to her. I'm feeling more safe as she puts her arm around me and holds me close.

My sobs have finally calmed down and neither of us spoke for like the last half hour.

"Are you up to talking?" she carefully asks. I respond by sitting up even though I know what kind of questions she's going to ask. I grab her hand and entertwine our fingers. Then, I nod her to continue. "Did you call the cops?"

"No, I was too scared. Even my mom doesn't know anything about this. You're like, the only person that knows." I bring my free hand up to my face and wipe away the dried tears.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" I didn't expect that question. Where did she get that? Anyways, it's not like I can say no to that one.

"He had like this tiny whip. It sounds crazy, I know, but that guy was, no I mean, _is_ crazy. He hit my back a few times. I get chills everytime I turn to look at my back in the mirror."

"But, you wore a bikini today." She sounds a little confused.

"Yeah, at the beach, where nobody could see me except you and because the scars aren't that visible because of the sun." I raise my hand as she opens her mouth to say something. "Please, let me speak first before I burst into tears again." I know I'm going to burst out into tears again, but I just want it all out. "He offered me a drink once we got to that party. I never realised it, but he put some kind of drug in it to make me sleepy. He took me to one of the bedrooms and told me I needed to rest. I noticed there was no window and when he started to undress... I just couldn't move because of the drug in my drink. He started to undress me and... I felt very much awake when he inserted himself in me. I started to kick and hit him, but that's when he took out his little whip. He turned me around and hit me a few times. I couldn't kick or hit him because it hurt too much. He inserted himself in me again and he... he released in me and I felt so... so... used, so emberrassed and... ugly and... disgusted of myself. I felt all of that. I still do, but then I showered like four times a day. I don't do that anymore."

I look down. She'll probobly be disgusted of me. Then I feel her finger under my chin, lifting my head up. She has tears in her eyes. Is she hurt because she's disgusted of me? Or is she hurting because I'm hurting?

"You _never_ have to feel ugly or disgusted of yourself. You are a beautiful girl, Mitchie Torres, you have such an amazing heart. That guy should feel ashamed and terrible for hurting you like that." Okay, she sounds stern, so I think she's hurting because I'm hurting. I nod and smile a little. She's the only person that can make me feel good about myself. "Can I see them?" My smile disappears as she asks that question, but I trust her so I turn around and lift up my dress.

"I bet you don't want me anymore after what I've told you and after you've seen this. I totaly understand." I whisper. I'm feeling very vulnerable right now. Mikayla is the _only_ person I can be vulnerable with and Mikayla is the _only_ person that will seeme vulnerable. My mom hasn't even seen me this vulnerable.

"Mitchie, ofcourse I still want you." I'm not looking at her face, but I bet she's smiling. "Do you trust me?" I nod. Ofcourse I trust her. Suddenly, I tense as I feel her finger on one of my scars. I didn't expect that, but I relax as I feel how soft she touches me. I smile as I feel her plant a kiss on each scar. Her lips linger a little bit longer on the biggest scar, but I don't mind. "I was just wondering. Why did you let me sit on top of you? That must've hurt you like crazy after what that guy did to you."

"No, it didn't." I smile as I turn around to look her in the eye. "You know why? Because it was you. It was you who sat on top of me and I feel safe when I'm with you. You said earlier that I have an amazing heart." She smiles because I quote her. She _always_ smiles as I quote her. Her smile is just like one of the many things I love about her. I take her hand and place it on my chest so she can feel my heartbeat. My heart only beats for her. "It's all yours." She slowly pulls me towards her and gives me a tender kiss on my mouth. God, she's such a good kisser. We jump apart as someone burtst into our room. I hope she didn't see us kiss.

"Mom!" Mikayla yells.

"New fanmail." She says as she drops the letter on the floor. Then she spots Mitchie. "What are you doing in your bikini?"

"I was just getting ready to take a shower." It's not the most convienent answer, but that's the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, you really should fix your make up because you look like a total mess right now."

"Mom!" Mikayla yells. I don't feel offended, really, she can't hurt me after what she did to Mikayla. "Will you just please go?"

She shrugs and walks out the door. Mikayla quickly runs to the door and locks it. She grabs the letter off the ground before heading back to the bed. We both sit down again.

"Open it, it's okay. I said everything I wanted to say." I smile. I never want our problems to get in the way of our fans. That's something we both agreed on. We read every fanmail, even when we were in like a death condition or something, we would still read it and reply. It's just something we owe to the fans. She sighs and opens the letter. She reads it out loud again.

"_Dear Mikayla and Mitchie,  
OMG, I love you guys so much. I'm such a big fan of the both of you. I love  
how you guys are able to stay best friends, even with your career and the  
media and stuff. Anyways, I just would like to say that I dont believe  
anything the tabloids say about you. I'm in the older range of your fans, so I  
guess thats why I know better, but I would just like to say you have my  
sympathies on issue of the paparazzi. Also, I have a question, and you don't  
have to answer, just PLEASE dont be offended. But Mikayla, are you and Mitchie  
together? You don't have to answer if you dont want, its just that it seems  
that way. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone. Sorry this is a long letter, but I  
think you guys are really awesome!  
Love, Kitty_

Oh my gosh, what do we do?" she asks.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her we're together. She seems sincere about not telling everyone." I suggest. I won't lie about us. I know Mikayla doesn't want anyone to know yet, but I will never deny it. I'll probobly give like somthing to think about.

"Yeah, you're right." she smiles and grabs a pen. she reads it out loud while writing. "_Dear Kitty_

_I'm very thankful that you don't believe all the tabloids. I believe you when you say you won't tell anyone. Yes, I'm dating Mitchie. She's my girlfriend as of today actually. I'm deffinatly not offended. I just have two questions for you. First, Would you please keep this quiet? You're literally the first to know because our parents don't even know. Second, my mom called a magazine and said that I'm dating Nick Jonas. Don't ask me why, It'll give you a headache. Could you tell all your friends that it's not true? Just don't explain why, tell them it's your intuïtion or something. Thanks again for the letter._

_Signed,_

_Mikayla _

_P.S. Mitchie says hi. :)_"

I love it how she knows I was going to say to tell her hi from me. We have like this telepathic contact thing. Sometimes, we just know what the other is going to say or do. She puts it in the envelope and puts it in her purse next to the other letter that has to be send. I nearly jump again as there is another knock on the door.

"Open it!" someone yells, but I already recognize the voice.

"Connie?" Mikayla asks, but I don't think she asked it to me, because she was just like talking to herself or something. From the moment Mikayla opens the door, mom walks in and literally pushes her aside as she walks up to me.

"Mom?" I quickly grab a sheet and cover myself up to prevent her to see the scars.

"You are in **deep** trouble young lady." Mom says as she points at me. Gosh, put that finger down! I don't like being pointed at! But I've never seen her so furiously. I'm guessing neither has Mikayla because she sits down in front of me to shield me from my mom. I place my hand on either side of her waist. It's not that I don't know if she stays seated or not, it's just because I have to touch her to remind myself that she's here with me. Her mom and her manager are also in the room now. They had followed my mom.

"I know you're pregnant, and you better pray you have a miscarage, because you are keeping that baby! It's your own damn fault! You're gonna live the consequences. You will take care of that baby and you will see for yourself how you ruined the rest of your life!" my mom yells. Jeez, can't she keep her voice down? Or does she want the whole hotel to know? That's when I realise that the door of our room is still open. Uh oh... Suddenly Mikayla slaps my mom in the face and it wasn't a soft slap, I can tell you that. Normally, I would've gasped if she did something like that, but now I felt like she deserved it. Thankfully I have Mikayla to stick up for me. She grabs my hand and my dress and we run to the door. She also grabs her jacket while we're running out. Once we get outside I get tears in my eyes again. There are so many people around our door! Mikayla pulls me close as we run outside the hotel. I don't know where she's taking me, but I bet she's running to nowhere in particular.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! I won't continue until I have 25 reviews! Ha, just kidding, the next chapter will probobly be up today too. ^^**


	7. Finally, someone forgiving

**Yay, two chapters in one day!**

**Jesi Monroe : Thanks again. :) I'm glad you're feeling the emotions of the story!**

**KittySquyres : The wait is over! Haha.**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

The rays of the sun wake me up. I slowly open my eyes, but close them again because of the bright light. Suddenly I realise what had happened last night. Me and Mitchie ran off and ended up in the woods nearby. We fell asleep on some soft grass. Mitchie's left arm is draped over my stomache and she's half on top of me with her head on my chest, using it as a pillow. That might be the reason I wasn't cold at night. I feel her shivering. She must be freezing. I grab my jacket, that I used as a pillow, and try to cover her without waking her up. It was a failed attempt, because she starts to stir.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I say as I put the jacket around her properly.

"No, it's fine." She replies as she sits up.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I sit up too. I regret my question. Ofcourse she's not okay, you should know that! I mumble to myself.

"I'm okay as long as I'm with you." She smiles. I smile too before giving her a peck on her lips. I didn't check to see if anyone could see us because we're in the woods for crying out loud.

"I'm going to go and get some breakfast." I say as I open the pocket of my jacket, which is still around Mitchie's shoulders. I always keep some money in that pocket, just in case. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I peck her again before getting up and leaving the woods. People stare at me as soon as I reach Starbucks. I get questions fired at me immediatly.

"Is it true?" What?

"Did she really say that?" Who?

"Can you tell us everything?" Why?

"They said they heard it from her mom." When?

I put my hands in the air to try and stop all the questions. "Can you all be quiet for a minute?" I thank God they all hold in other questions and shut their mouth. I sigh. "What are you guys all talking about?"

"Don't you know?" some random girl asks me. I raise my eyebrows and shrug my shoulders. "It's all over the newspaper."

"What is all over the newspaper?" I ask. Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on? The girl hands me today's newspaper and I gasp. This can't be happening. Tell me this isn't true. Tell me I'm not reading this. Tell me, tell me, tell me! Something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Ooh, new lyric! No! Don't think about lyrics you idiot, keep your head with the newspaper! I turn to the girl who gave it to me. "Can... Can I have this?" I ask, still overwhelmed. She nods and I run off as fast as I can.

"Mitchie!" I yell into the woods.

"Yeah?" she yells back. I run to her voice and she's sitting on a tree that once fell down on the ground. "Weren't you going to get breakfast?"

"I think this is just a little bit more important." I say as I hand her the newspaper. I think her jaw might have hit the ground from the moment she saw the front page.

**MITCHIE TORRES IS PREGNANT!**

**Our local journalist found out that Mitchie Torres is pregnant! She's staying in the hotel right in front of the Riviera Plaza, which shares his name with the hotel itself. Miss Torres is currently staying with her BFF Mikayla Gomez until the last concert. Appearantly miss Torres had surprised miss Gomez at her supposedly last concert, but the popstar got the news that there was going to be an extra concert. Hearing that, miss Torres took a plane to Spain to join her BFF on her last week. What the last two days has been going in the hotel isn't exactly clear, but insiders tell that miss Torres and miss Gomez became a lot closer these couple of days. That proves that they really are BFF's. Now the biggest news: Insiders told our local journalist that they heard yelling coming from miss Torres and miss Gomez' room last night. Suddenly mrs. Torres joined the BFF's in the room followed by mrs. Gomez and miss Gomez' manager. They accidently left the door open which allowed tourists to hear the conversation. Appearantly mrs Torres yelled at miss Torres using the following words: "I know you're pregnant, and you better pray you have a miscarage, because you are keeping that baby." Will miss Torres listen to her mom and keep the baby? We'll keep you posted! **

**Speaking of the two BFF's. Mikayla Gomez is said to be dating Nick Jonas. Her mom recently confirmed to popstar : "My daughter is dating Nick Jonas. She will probobly deny it because she's shy about telling people."  
****It seems that the rumor about miss Gomez dating miss Torres is completely proved to be untrue!**

She breaks down and I rush to her side. I sit next to her and pull her against me, gently taking the paper out of her hands. "Shh, you're gonna be alright."

"What are we..."

"No, don't ask me what we're going to do. We're going to fix this, it'll all be alright." I cut her off sternly, but still gentle. She wraps her arms around my waist and clings to me. I love clingy Mitchie. Well, it seems that popstar already told everyone about the call from my mom, but I'll deal with that later. Right now, I need to focus on Mitchie.

"What about the part where they speak about you dating Nick?" She asks suddenly. Does she read my mind or something?

"We're not going to worry about that yet, but when they ask me, I will deny it." I assure her. I rub her back. Suddenly my cellphone beeps, causing Mitchie to sit straight up. I forgot it was still in my jacket. She opens the other pocket, takes out my cell and offers it to me. "You read it." I smile as she looks confused.

"But then I will be interfering with your privacy." She says as she still keeps her hand extended. I take her hands in mine and sigh.

"You are my girlfriend, Mitchie. I have nothing to hide from you. You know everything about me. You are my privacy. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm so much in love you?" I ask as if I said it many times before.

"You haven't." She chuckles.

"Oh, well, I am so in love with you, Mitchie Torres. You're mine forever." I smile as I kiss her before I hug her.

"I'm in love with you too, Mikayla Gomez, I love you so much." I smile agains her shoulder.

"Now, read the text." I say as I point to my cellphone.

"It's from my mom." She says.

"From _your_ mom?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, she says that she can't reach me and that you have to get me back to the hotel. She's sorry for yelling and she's worried about us." She says as she reads the text.

"Well, maybe we should head back." I suggest as I stand up. I offer my hand and she gladly accepts it. We're walking to the hotel when I entertwine my fingers with hers, which caused her to frown at me.

"What about what other people think?" she asks as she looks around.

"I don't care what they think. I have you, that's the only thing that matters. It's my mom who doesn't want us to be noticed in public, and by the way, they were already staring at us because you were in the news." I say as we reach the hotel. Her mom envelops the both of us into a hug as soon as we get inside.

"You had me so worried! Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" she says as tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, I should've been more supportive. It's just so hard to hear your daughter, which is only 17 by the way, is pregnant." She pulls back. "And you." She points at me. "I'm guessing you had a pretty good reason to slap me in the face."

"I'm sorry, but..." I start, but her mother cuts me off.

"No, it's okay, I probobly deserved it. Oh, your mother sent the two letters that were in your purse." She smiles. I'm so glad her mother has become more understandable.

"Mitch, I think you should tell her." I say, but then I see my mom coming over to us. She nods, but looks at my mom and I immediatly knows what she wants. "Connie, do you think we can talk somewhere in private please?"

She sees the serious look on my face and nods. She tells my mom she's going to take us to our room before walking to the elevator. Me and Mitchie sit on the bed after we pulled something more comfortable on than our dresses.

"What's going on?" mrs. Torres asks me.

"Are you up to telling her?" I ask Mitchie, but she just breaks down again and holds on to me. I guess I have my answer. I throw my arms around her and turn to mrs. Torres, who is leaning forward to hug her daughter, but I stop her. "Please, let me explain first."

"Okay." Mrs Torres whispers as she stands straight up again.

"I don't know how to say this gently so I'm just going to break it to you." I say as tears now also found their way to my eyes, but I have to keep strong. For Mitchie. "Mitchie was raped." Mrs. Torres sits down on the bed in shock. She keeps quiet and waits for me to continue. "It happened at some party, he put something in her drink what made her sleepy. He took her to a bedroom. She had no idea what was going on until he inserted himself in her. He's the one who made her pregnant. I can tell you she hasn't slept with anyone else."

"I... I don't know what to say." Mrs Torres says as Mitchie was crying into my shoulder. "Mitchie, sweetie, why didn't you tell me."

"Scared." Mitchie manages to choke out. Mrs Torres wants to bring her daughter in for a hug, but Mitchie tightens her grip on me. "I want to be with Mick. Her arms are the only place I feel safe right now."

"Honey, you're talking like you are dating her. Did you two become such good BFF's over the week?" mrs Torres says with a light chuckle. Her chuckle disappears as neither of us says something. She realises she just nailed the reality. She knows we're dating. I just look at her and mouth an apology. She brings her hand up to cup my cheeck. "Don't be sorry Mikayla. I will promise to keep your secret. I'm perfectly fine with this."Did I just hear that right? I love her mom so much more after this! She's my new favorite mom! My mom isn't in my good books right now, but you already knew that... "You'll make a great daughter in law."

"Thanks." I smile as I pull away from Mitchie a bit so I can see her face. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." She turns to her mom and finally hugs her. "Thanks."

"Sweetie, you don't have to keep this baby." Mrs Torres says.

"I know, I don't want to keep it. Deffinatly not because of how it was conceived." Mitchie sobs.

"It seems that Mikayla already helped you a lot, because I think that if this would be the first time you talked about it, you would be crying a lot more." Mrs Torres says, tyring to lighten the mood.

"She did." Mitchie smiles as she turns to me again. "I want my life back. Without the memories, without the baby, I wan't to be able to live again. With Mikayla by my side." Oh, my gosh I think she's going to have me in tears again. "I love you."

"You're having me in happy tears again for the third time in two days!" I laugh as I throw my arms around her neck. "But I love you too." She pulls back, cups my cheecks and kisses me.

"Erm." Mrs Torres says. Now she's clearing her throat. Now she's whistling. Whatever, she's not going to break our kiss, but then suddenly.

"Mikayla Marie Gomez!"

Uh oh, full name is never good…

* * *

**Reviews are love! Tell your friends to review too, haha. :)**


	8. I'll Be There

**KittySquyres : Just like you said, full name is never ever good.**

**Jesi Monroe : Thanks, hope you like the next chapter. :)**

**ItalyLover : Thanks for both reviews! I'll think about the book thing, haha.**

**Song: I'll Be There – Katerine**

**Title : Referring to song**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"H…Hi mom." I stutter.

"I'm going to wait in the other room." Mrs Torres says as she sees the look on my moms face. She closes the door this time as she heads out.

I stay seated on the bed with Mitchie. Mom walks over to us and grabs Mitchie by the arm. I can't help but yell. "What are you doing?!"

"You think I didn't see that kiss?" She asks. "I'm ending this before it ruins your carreer!"

"No, leave Mitchie alone!" I yell back as I release Mitchie from her grip and hold on to her. Suddenly, my manager bursts into the room.

"Kylie, give me some help here. We need to break these two apart, I just saw them kissing." My mother says coldly. Now I remember my manager's name!

"What?" Kylie gasps. She comes over to me and tries to seperate me and Mitchie, but we cling to eachother. We throw our arms around eachothers waist.

"I'm not letting go." Mitchie says sternly, trying to comfort me.

"We'll see about that!" my mom says. She takes a hold of Mitchies hair and pulls... Hard... Causing Mitchie to let go of me. As soon as she lets go of me, Kylie grabs me to make sure I won't follow Mitchie, who is screaming from the pain. My heart breaks as I hear her scream. Tears find their way to my eyes and start streaming down my face.

"Mitchie!" I yell as I watch my mom pull her out of the room. "Mom! Stop it!" I try to get away from Kylie. "Let go of me!"

"No, one day you'll see that we did this because we love you and we want to protect you." She answers. Protect me? By holding me down and taking away the love of my life? Tears start to fall harder from my eyes. She lets go of me once my mom is outside and I let myself fall on the bed. I pull the pillow over my head and I feel some weight on the bed. If she doesn't get out of here in the next 10 seconds, something awful is going to happen! Kylie puts her hand on my arm. "Mikayla..."

"Get out!" I yell as I throw the pillow away. "Just get out! You don't want to know what I think about you right now! You're fired!"

"Fired?" she asks shocked as she gets up. "You can't fire me."

"Oh no? You're MY manager. It's in the contract. If I don't like my manager, I'm allowed to fire her." I say as I sit up on the bed. I point to her and then to the door. "You should've read the small letters."

She grinds her teeth as she says nothing and walks to the door, slamming it shut with a loud bang. I fall back on the bed and cry again.

I hear the door open, but I'm too tired to look up. The pillow is still laying on the ground somewhere. My tears have dried a little bit, but new other tears are still coming. The door is closed again and I hear footsteps. Then some weight on the bed and an arm on my shoulder.

"Mitchie?" I ask hopefully, still not opening my eyes.

"Are you still crying over her?" Oh, Gosh, it's just my mom. I sigh. Oh, wait, mom? I sit up as fast as I can.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you still have the nerve to come here?" I ask. My tears have disappeared and all my emotions are replaced with anger.

"Mikayla, when are you going to understand that we do what's best for you?" she asks. She tries to be gentle, but I can assure you, it's not working.

"What's best for me? You think that taking away the love of my life is what's best for me?" I ask, seriously shocked.

"The love of your life? Mikayla, listen to yourself. You're talking like you're in love with Mitchie." She laughs as she stands up.

"I am." I mumble as I stand up too. "I _am_ in love with her and I don't care what everyone else thinks. If my fans can't accept me for who I am, then that's too bad. I know that true friends will be okay with this."

"There's nothing that you can say or do that's going to get me to let you see Mitchie again." She says as she rests her hands on her waist. I mirror her and shrug.

"I don't care, we will find a way to see eachother." I smile at the thought. I can see us climbing out our window and meeting somewhere in the woods where we were last night.

"Get that smile off your face, because there's no way you will see her again. You are not gay, do you hear me?" she says, taking a step towards me.

"You can't tell me to be someone I'm not. You can't decide who I love or not. You can't decide every little piece of my life! I hate you!" The anger totally took me over. "I hate you so much! Get out of my hotelroom and stay the hell away from me the next couple of days, because I swear to God that something's going to happen when I see you again."

Mom takes a step back at my words. I think she's actually scared. She turns around and walks out the door. I close the door behind her and lock it. That's when I spot an envelope on the bed. I smile as I see the letter. Fanmail again. I always love reading it. Tears find their way to my eyes again as I realise Mitchie isn't with me to read it. I open it anyways because I always respond to them as soon as I can. It's from the same girl that Mitchie and I earlier responded to. Wow, she's quick in replying.

"_Dear Mikayla and Mitchie,  
Thank you so much for trusting me on this. I promise I won't let you down. I  
also promise I will correct my friends without actually telling them the  
truth. I would definitely like to say congratulations to you two. You are  
officially my favorite couple! Can you say adorable? I'm sorry about your  
mother calling the press. That was not right of her. I wish you guys the best  
of luck, you're going to need it.  
By the way guys, did you know that people have written "fanfictions" of you  
guys together? I'm just saying, yes there are people out there who are jerks  
and might not like you, but you have a whole fanbase out there who does and  
would like you anyways.  
I also read a newspaper today that said Mitchie was pregnant. Is that  
true? I don't know whether to say congratulations or I'm sorry, cuz I  
don't know the whole situation, so I'll just say both. If you plan to keep  
the baby, I promise to help in any way I can if you will let me. I kind of  
wanted to laugh at the last line. That was actually true and now they're  
getting it wrong. How ironic. Best of luck guys, and I hope your moms get to  
be more understanding.  
Love, Kitty_"

I smile as I read the fanmail. I really like this girl. I grab a pen and begin to write a reply.

"_Dear Kitty_

_Thank you so much for your support. No, I didn't know there were fanfictions written about us, but thanks to you I know that there are people who will support us when we come out to everyone. That's not going to be anytime soon, because there's a lot going on right now. I feel like I can really trust you so I'm just going to say this. Mitchie is not keeping the baby. She had no intention in getting pregnant, if you know what I mean. My mom isn't really understanding, but mrs. Torres is the best! I hope you have a wonderful day and I really hope to hear from you again!_

_A lot of love,_

_Mikayla."_

I see a few tears have fallen on the letter, but I don't really care. I put it in an envelope and put it aside. Then I grab the pillow from the ground and fall back on the bed, only to hear the door opening again.

"Will you just please stay away?" I groan as I think it's just Kylie or my mom again. I get no reply and I feel weight on my bed. _Again._ A hand touches my arm. The touch is soft and I recognize it immediatly. "Mitchie!" I turn around and throw my arms around her neck, causing her to fall on top of me. She puts her legs on either side of mind and lays on top of me, her head resting on my chest. "How did you get here?"

"Getting here wasn't really a problem." I can feel her smile. I stroke her hair and sigh.

"I'm so sorry about my mom."

"Don't be sorry. You had nothing to do with that." She says as she sits up straight on my stomache. I push her so she's sitting a little lower.

"Déjà vu?" I laugh as I try to lighten the mood.

She chuckles before she leans down and gives me a peck on my lips.

"You may be trying to lighten the mood, but I'm here to deliver some bad news. And with bad news I really mean _bad_ news." She sighs as I see some tears coming to her eyes.

"Mitch?" I ask gently and I cup her cheeck, wiping a few tears away with my thumb.

"It's bad news for you and I'm the one who's crying." She chuckles.

"Now look who's trying to lighten the mood." I say as I still have my hand on her cheeck. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes.

"I just don't like to give you bad news that's going to break your heart, even though you might not want to admit it." She whispers as she opens her eyes. Okay, she's freaking me out right now. I sit up straight, but hold on to her waist so she doesn't glide off my legs. I keep her in place on my legs, because I like contact with her. Call me a perv, I don't care, I like to feel her touch.

"Mitchie, tell me, you are frightening me." I whisper back and she looks me in the eye.

"There was a car accident... Your mom was driving... She um." She couldn't continue as she saw tears streaming down my face. She pulls me into a hug, but I have a feeling the bad news has yet to come.

"She's going to be alright, right?" I ask. I know I said I hated her before, but she's still my mom. I will always love her, even though I don't always want to admit it like Mitchie said.

"Mick..." Her voice is quiet and I think I don't want to hear what's coming next. "She didn't make it."

I look at her and I stand up. "I need to plan the funural." I say, not showing any emotion. No tears are coming to my eyes. "I have to call everyone and tell them. The funural will probobly be after my extra concert, because I don't want to let my fans down."

"Mick, you're not dealing." Mitchie says as she stands up too.

"Ofcourse I'm dealing. I'm dealing with the funural, I will take care of that." I simply shrug my shoulders. She knows the reality hasn't hit me yet.

"You're mother is gone." She says as she grabs me by my arms. "She's not coming back, Mikayla. She's gone forever."

She's making me see reality and that's when it hit me. Tears are streaming down my face like a waterfall and I fall to the ground. She catches me before I hit the ground and she sits down with me. I put my head on her shoulder and she strokes my hair as she knows it calms me down.

"Sing to me." I whisper, almost begging her. She smiles. I know she doesn't want to sing a lot and it means so much to me that she's willing to sing right now. Her voice always cheers me up. I close my eyes as her voice fills the room.

_You and I must make a pack  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there_

_I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there  
Oh, I'll be there to comfort you_

_I build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad i'm found you, yeah  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength, you know i keep holding on  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness is all I'm after  
Just call my name  
And i'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you  
With allot unselfish love I'll respect you  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there  
I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
You know i'm so glad I found you, yeah  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength, you know I keep holding on_

_If you should ever find someone new  
I know she'd better be good to you  
'Cos if she doesn't  
Then I'll be there  
I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

Her mom comes inside. "I have some other news..."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	9. Be Happy

**I know I don't write a lot in Mitchie's POV, but I just like to write in Mikayla's.**

**KittySquyres : Thanks, I'm glad you're feeling sorry for Mikayla. That means you can feel the emotion from the chapter.**

**ItalyLover : Yeah, I thought no one would see that coming. Well, this is my favorite chapter so I hope you like this one too. The book is in consideration. Haha.**

**Tomatoes : Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're sticking to this story.**

**Jesi Monroe : I wanted to write it more dramatic, but the drama will come after the two concerts, lol.**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"But I'll tell you that later." Mrs. Torres says as she leaves the room as fast as she had entered.

The tears had stopped falling a half hour ago, but Mitchie's still holding me. We're laying on the bed. She's laying on her back and I'm laying against her with my head on her shoulder. Her right arm is draped around my waist and her left hand is playing with my hair.

"What are you going to do with the concert?" she asks as I feel her twirling a stray of my hair around her finger.

"I'm going to do it. There's no way I'm letting my fans down." I say full of confidence.

"I will be right there with you." She smiles as I look up and kiss her. I pull back. "I'm going to get some food."

"Sure." I sit up and watch her leave the room. Suddenly everything comes back to me. The yelling on the bus, me firing my manager, me yelling at my mom, the car accident, just everything. I pull my knees up to my chest and cry.

"Sweetie..." Mitchie whispers as soon as she gets back. She drops the plate with food on the table and rushes to my side. She leans in to hug me, but I put up my hand and stand up.

"Don't." I say as I walk to the wall.

"Mick?" she asks as she stands up and walks towards me. She rests her hand on my shoulder, but I pull back again.

"Mitch, just..." I start. "Don't." I walk to the opposite side of the room and sigh.

"Mikayla, did I do something wrong?" she asks. I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"No, it's just." I sigh again as I sit on the bed. A tear falls down my face. "The last thing... I said to her was that... that I hated her and..." I begin sobbing and she rushes to my side once again. Gosh, I can't believe why I deserved such a wonderful girlfriend. "That I was going to do something bad when I saw her again." She cups my cheeck and I don't pull away this time. She wipes away some tears with her thumb. "I didn't mean it and I don't want to talk to you because if I say something wrong, you might go away too."

She silently shakes her head and pulls me in. I rest my head agains her chest and she kisses the top of my head. "You're gonna be okay. I will never leave you. You'll always have me. Don't ever think that I will walk away because of something you said. We're always going to be honest with eachother and talk about our problems."

"Always?" I ask as a smile spreads across my face.

"And forever." I can't see her face, but I know she's smiling. I pull back and kiss her. I'm going to do it. I'm going to trace her bottom lip and ask for entrance. It will be our first french kiss, but I hope she allows me. I slowly open my mouth and let my tongue trace her bottom lip. I can feel her smile agains my mouth and then she opens hers. Our tongues meet and it feels like I'm in heaven. She's exploring my mouth with her tongue and I gladly let her do her thing. Her hands go in my hair and I get a grip on her waist. We fall backwards on the bed. My right hand goes under her shirt and I let it rest on her back. She doesn't seem to mind and puts her own hands on my hips. I slowly pull up her shirt and that's when she stops me.

"Mick, I don't think now's the right time." She says as she sits up.

"Now's the perfect time." I say as I sit up too and start kissing her neck. She leans her head backwards and enjoys my kisses, but then she stands up.

"No, Mick, I'm serious." She says as she runs her hand through her hair. "I just found out I'm pregnant, I told you what happened to me, you lost your mom..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just... I'm sorry." I stand up and leave the room.

"Mikayla, wait." She calls out to me, but I don't stop. I just have to get out of there.

I'm walking on the side of the pool. It's a good thing I'm not crying anymore because I already had some fans coming over to me to ask an autograph. It's also a good thing that it's already dark because otherwise they could see the dried tears on my cheeck. I'm holding my shoes and I kick the water sometimes with my bare foot. I sigh as I throw my shoes on the ground and put my hands in my hair. Why does this week have to be such a horrible week? Well, not completely horrible, me and Mitchie got together. I smile at the thought. This week was supposed to be fun. Mitchie came to surprise me to join me on my last week of my tour. I had an extra concert, which I'm still doing by the way, and we could've made so much fun. I kick the water one last time before sitting down on one of the lounge chairs next to the pool. Maybe it's a good thing Mitchie found out she's pregnant. That way we know we can talk to eachother about everything. I'm just trying to get my head around everything. Maybe mom's in a better place right now. Maybe she's with grams and my dad, who died when I was young. There no one around anymore. I guess they're all gone off to bed. It's so silent. I look at the sky and see some stars. I take a good look and I recognize that some of the stars are spelling something. It looks like 'Be Happy'. I smile and nod.

"Thanks mom." I whisper to the wind. The wind becomes a little harder and blows some of my hair out of my face before it calms down again. I smile again and sigh. Then I hear someone approaching me.

"Hey." Mitchie says as she sits next to me on an other lounge chair.

"Hey." I say back. I look to the ground. "I'm really sorry about before."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." She smiles.

"I was just so caught up in getting my thoughts off of everything that I didn't realise what I was doing." I explain.

"Mikayla, really, you don't have to apologize." Mitchie stands up and walks to the edge of the pool. "It's so nice out here."

I stand up and walk up to her. "Yeah, it's so beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you." She replies as she turns her head towards me. Okay, now it's _deffinatly_ a good thing it's dark because I'm blushing like crazy right now. I grin before pushing her in the pool.

"Mikayla!" she yells as she comes above water again. I sit on the edge of the pool and let my legs float in the water.

"Oh I'm sorry, baby, it was an accident." I laugh as she pushes her hair out of her face. She swims to me and for a second I think she's about to pull me under the water, but she just stops in front of me and rests both hands on my waist before slowly pulling me in the water, making sure my head stays above water. I sneak my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck she starts to walk us around in the pool.

"That's the first time you called me baby." She chuckles.

"Well, you better get used to it." I smile as I kiss her. I close my eyes and enjoy this moment. She's still walking us around while we're kissing and suddenly a flashlight goes off from a camera, but that doesn't stop us from kissing. We don't care who sees us, we don't care what everyone else thinks, we have each other and that's all that matters. I can hear him run away as if he doesn't want to be seen. She smiles as she pulls back and dives under water, automatically taking me with her as my legs were still wrapped around her waist.

"Mitchie!" I exclaim as I get back above water. I swim away and laugh.

"You know you had it coming." She laughs as she swims after me. She catches up to me and we just stand in front of each other. I smile as I lean in to kiss her again. This time it's her tongue that's tracing my bottom lip. I gladly accept and open my mouth. Our tongues come together and her hands go around my neck. My hands go to her but and I pull slowly so she settles her legs around my waist. I can feel her smile agains the kiss. It's my turn to walk us around in the pool.

"It's getting cold." I point out as I pull back from the kiss.

"Want to continue this upstairs?" she grins. Gosh, she's sexy when she grins.

"You sure?" I ask carefully. She doesn't say anything and just takes my hand. I grab my shoes before we run upstairs, leaving a wet trail behind. It's kind of funny, you can see some drops of water where we've been. We reach our hotelroom and make sure to lock the door. I throw my shoes on the ground and she takes off her shoes before crashing her lips against mine. We start walking towards the bed until my knees hit the edge of it and I fall backwards, causing her to fall on top of me. I pull back once more and look her in the eye. "Are you really sure? I know I have a purity ring that says 'True Love Waits', but you're my true love Mitchie."

"Yes, I'm sure. You're my true love too. Make love to me, Mick." She whispers as she puts a piece of hair behind my ear. She doesn't have to say that twice. I kiss her again and my hands go under her shirt, gently stroking her back. I stroke her back and I can feel the scars, but she doesn't seem to tense. I play with the hem of her shirt as her hands go into my hair. We're still soaked with water. The bed is already wet too. I try to lift up her shirt, but it sticks to her body because of the water.

"Stupid... Shirt." I mumble between kisses. We sit up straight so I can proporly remove her shirt and throw it to the side. She smiles before kissing me again as she tries to pull my shirt off. It seems that she has the same problems. I laugh as I help her taking my shirt off. She kisses me again as we lay down and she lays on top of me. I can feel her bare stomach against mine and it already makes me feel aroused. She kisses my neck and I lean my head back as a small moan escapes my throat. I can feel her smile against my neck before she continues. In the meantime, my hands go to her belt to undo it and she kicks off her pants. She rubs her knee against the inside of my legs which makes me moan again. I turn us around so I'm laying on top of her and I smile before kissing her neck. It's her turn to moan and to undo my belt. I also kick my pants off and sit up straight with one of my legs on either side of her.

"What?" she laughs a little flushed.

"Just taking in the beautiful sight." I smile before leaning down again and capturing her lips with mine. This is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and I feel that the bed is empty. Where's Mitchie? I didn't dream did I? Please, tell me it all wasn't a big dream. Tears start to form in my eyes as I look around the room and there's no sign of Mitchie. My pyjama's are a little wet from the water last night. It still hasn't dried. We had put on something comfortable to sleep after we had sex. It was just an amazing night. Gosh, please tell me I didn't dream that too. Suddenly the door opens and Mitchie walks in. My tears turn to happy tears from the moment I see her. She quickly makes her way to the bed as she sees I've been crying.

"Mick, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just ... I just throught it was a dream because you weren't here next to me." I say as I wipe my tears away. She sits next to me and throws her arm around me. I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I didn't wanna get out of bed." She says.

"Then come back." I smile as I look up to her. She kisses me softly.

"I wish I could, but I went to go and get some breakfast. You're gonna need it because we hit the road in an hour." She replies. It's only now that I realise she's holding a plate with food. Breakfast sounds good. But hitting the road doesnt, why did she say that?

"Wait, why? I thought we were going to stay here until the concert." Okay, now I'm confused.

"Didn't your manager tell you there were two concerts?" She asks. "Maybe you fired her before she could tell you. There's a concert this afternoon."

I quickly change into something more comfortable and eat my breakfast.

"C'mon!" I say exited as I start to pack my bags in record time. I'm always exited before I have to do a concert, deffinatly when Mitchie is there too.

"I'm so glad you're making an album." I say as we get on the bus.

"I'm a little nervous about that, but I will deffinatly make an album." Mitchie replies as she puts her bags away.

"Just be yourself. You don't have to change who you are just so other people will like you." I smile as we walk to my bedroom. We cuddle up to each other and turn on the tv.

**No POV**

The tourbus pulls up to a small town in Spain. Mitchie and Mikayla get off the bus. They had spent most of their time watching movies and talking about nothing in particular. The street was already filled with fans when they got off the bus. They sign a couple of autographs before heading inside. Mitchie walks up to Mikayla's new manager, which Connie had taken care of, and takes her to an other room.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks as they are alone in a room.

"Sure, ask away." The new manager says.

"What's your name?" Mitchie asks.

"I'm Samantha, you must be Mitchie." Samantha smiles. "Was that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No." Mitchie laughs. "I need a favor. Me and Mikayla are kind of dating..."

"Okay, what's the favor?" Samantha asks with a smile.

"So, you're okay with that?" Mitchie hopefully asks. She starts to like this manager a lot better than Kylie.

"Ofcourse, why wouldn't I be?" Samantha's voice holds a lot of sincerety and happiness.

"Can you introduce me first instead of Mikayla? I sort of have a surprise for her." Mitchie says shyly.

"Sure, make sure you're ready within half an hour." Samantha opens the door and walks away to the band. Mitchie also walks to the band and whispers something in the drummers ear, giving him some papers and telling him to say it to all the band members. The drummer nods while smiling widely.

"Mitch! There you are!" Mikayla shouts happily as she kisses Mitchie.

"Missed me?" Mitchie grins.

"Always." Mikayla smirks as they turn to watch Samantha walk up to the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentleman can I have your attention please?" she shouts. "First of all we would like to thank you all for being here. We hope you enjoy the concert! Second, after the concert you can wait outside to get some autographs and pictures for those who want to. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Mikayla takes a microphone and makes herself ready to go on stage. Mitchie hides her smile as she knows that she is the one to go up first. "There is a surprise before the performance of Mikayla Gomez, please welcome, Mitchie Torres!" The crowd goes wild. Mikayla looks to Mitchie with a confused look, but Mitchie just shrugs her shoulders as she walks up stage.

"Hello everybody!" she yells in the microphone. Mikayla shakes her head while smiling. She puts the microphone back down. "Okay, I know some of you may still know me from Camp Rock and I'm glad to say that I will be making an album." Some of the fans scream and the rest is cheering. "I have a song that I would like to sing to Mikayla. She's my best friend, but also my girlfriend..." she stops for a moment to see how the fans react, but everyone is looking at her in a positive way. She looks at Mikayla. "I know it's like the third song I have sung for her, but I just like to sing to her. She told me to just be myself and that I didn't have to change who I am so people will like me while making the album. That reminded me of a song I wrote a while ago." Mikayla puts her hand on her chest where her heart is and smiles. Mitchie signs to the band to start.

_I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonalds  
Baby, that's just me_

_well  
Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Where I started  
Where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In a La La Land machine  
Machine_

_Who said I can't wear  
My Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me  
And who said I can't be single?  
I have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me  
No, no_

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Where I started  
Where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La La Land..._

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel?  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la la land appeal_

Mikayla's eyes widen as she sees Mitchie walking up to the keyboard. She's going to play the piano for her. Tears find their way to her eyes as Mitchie starts playing the keyboard.

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Where I started  
Where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In a La La Land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In La La Land machine_

_I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)_

"Thank you!" Mitchie says as she runs off stage into Mikayla's waiting arms and they kiss.

"I will thank you for that later." Mikayla winks as she runs onstage.

"Mom?" Mitchie asks as she sees Connie walking up to her.

"Can you give this to Mikayla after the concert? Her mom wanted me to give it to her."

* * *

**Reviews please! Tell your friends to review too. Reviews equals love!**


	10. I'm Done Playing

**KittySquyres : Thanks, love you!**

**ItalyLover : Yeah, I also think that chapter 9 is my favorite.**

**Jesi Monroe : You can mention you love this story a lot of times! Haha.**

**xxClois-LuverXX : It's nice to see a new reviewer! Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, I'm not good in writing fighting scenes, cause I don't really like them. I'm more the fluff kind of person, but every story needs a little fighting...**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Mitchie had given me a letter after my show. I never really looked at it until after my very last concert a couple days later. We're on our way back home, but now we're parked at a gass station. I'm in my room on the tourbus and Mitchie's out to get some candy. I open te letter, not sure I really want to know what's written on the little piece of paper.

_Dear Mikayla_

_  
By the time you'll read this, I'll be heading home. I realised I haven't been the perfect mother lately, but I only thought of what's best for your carreer and didn't even think of what's best for my daughter. I never really considered you being... You know. I'm sorry about what I did last night, but I hope you guys are still happy with each other. Truth is, I don't want you to push Mitchie away. Stay with her and help her with the pregnancy. We'll talk when you get home._

_Love, Mom_

Yeah, well, too late. I fold up the paper and put it in my pocket. It's not possible that my mom could've written that. She would never be okay with this; Maybe it is better for my carreer if me and Mitchie wouldn't be dating. Maybe mom's right. I hear the door of the bus being opened and closed again. I turn on the TV and zap to a random movie.

"I bought us some chips." Mitchie says as she enters my room. She kisses me, but pulls back as she feels I'm not kissing her back. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Just watch the movie." I reply as I focus on the screen.

"You wanna watch a movie about the life of seaturtles?" She laughs as she lays her head in my lap. It wasn't until now that I realised I put the TV on Discovery Channel. I switched the channel to an other movie. Something about cars that could turn into robots. I could concentrate on the movie for a good four, maybe five, minutes before my mind starts to wonder off again. Everything that happened on the bus and at the hotel comes back to me again. Well, the bad stuff anyway. My mom yelling at me, my manager yelling at me and maybe the worst part, Mitchie being pulled out by her hair.

"Mick?" Mitchie asks. I turn my head towards her. I notice she sits up and looks at me. "What's wrong? You've been staring at the screen for over five minutes without even flinching."

I couldn't help but stare at her. My hand unconsiously goes to her hair to where my mother had pulled her out. Her hand covered mine. "It's fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

I quietly nod and lay down in bed, facing my back to her. Still not saying much.

"Did you read the letter?" she asks. I love how she knows me, but that's not the only reason I'm down. I nod again and I can feel she's laying down next to me. I can feel her arm sneaking around my waist as she rests her head in the crook of my neck. "It's gonna be okay."

I still don't respond to her, but I think she doesn't even mind. I drift off to sleep and I'm pretty sure my dreams aren't going to be happy. Just like any other night, but I haven't talked to anyone about it.

**Mitchie's POV**

We've gotten home a week ago and Mikayla's been pushing me away ever since we got home. She doesn't call or text me back. I've been over there a couple of times, but she's either busy or not home. I'm starting to think that her mother wrote something in that letter about me. Something bad. Alright, here we go, text number 106... Or was it 107? I don't know anymore.

_Mick, can I come over? Xx_

I was surprised to actually get a text back.

_Fine, I need to talk to you anyway._

Finally. I stand up and walk to her house. On my way I spot a magazine with Mikayla on the cover. Wait, kissing Nick? What the hell is going on? I go inside and buy the magazine. I quickly turn to the page of the article.

**Mikayla Gomez and Nick Jonas caught kissing!**

**Mikayla Gomez and Nick Jonas were caught kissing after miss Gomez went to his house. They came outside and kissed before miss Gomez left.**

My heart broke. Is that why she didn't text me back? Is that why she's pushing me away? I storm to her house and burst into Mikayla's room, not even bothered to knock.

"Mitchie? What...?"

"Care to explain?" I snap, cutting her off while I hold up the page of the article with a big picture. She looks to the magazine and is as shocked as I was when I saw it, maybe even more. "What? You didn't think I wouldn't find out?"

"Mitchie, it's not what..."

"Not what I think? Mikayla, you've been pushing me away ever since we got home." Tears start to build in my eyes. I can't believe she went behind my back. My heart feels like it's shattered in uncountable pieces.

"Mom wanted it that way." Mikayla whispered, staring right in front of her. She wouldn't even look at me.

"So you follow your mom's dream instead of doing what you really want to do?" I ask, tears still building in my eyes. "Then I guess this was all a game to you. I meant nothing for you. Well, I'm done playing."

Mikayla's head turns to me as I storm out of the room. Leaving the magazine on her bedroom floor.

**Mikayla's POV**

What just happened? I get up and grab the magazine from the floor. I didn't even kiss him back! Tears stream down my face as I realise I just lost the love of my life. I run out the door and to the studio of Tiger Beat. I'm gonna do this.

"Can I help you?" the girl behind the register asks. Luckily, my tears have dried and she doesn't notice them.

"I would like to clear up some rumors." I say. I have to do this. For myself and for Mitchie. She dials a number on her phone and mumbles something.

"Ah, miss Gomez." I turn around to see a quite young guy walking towards me not too long after she made the call. "Follow me please." He gestures to a seat and I sit down. He takes his notebook and looks at me. "Is it okay we make this a full interview? Since you're here anyway."

"Sure." I smile, reassured that I'm really going to do this. "I even know a pretty good headline for the article." I sigh a little before adding softly. "Mitchie healed my heart."

"Excuse me?" The guy says. What? Are you deaf? Never mind, he seems like he gets it. We talk for about an hour before he sees me out. He gave me a copy of the article and now I'm on my way to Mitchie's. Gosh, I hope she's home. I climb in the tree next to her window and see her silently strumming her guitar. I tap on the window and she looks at me, but makes no move to open the window. Tears are still streaming down my face again as I take out the letter she gave me from my mom. I can see her expression turn to worry as she gets up and opens the window.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm really sorry." I mumble as I cling to her. She throws her arms around me.

"Shh, everything's gonna be okay." She softly says as she leads us to the bed to sit down.

"I want to explain everything. I want to explain every single thing." I say, getting up. I didn't really want to leave her protective embrace, but I knew I would never be able to finish when she held me. "The night on the bus when we were parked at the gass station. You remember that? You went to get some chips." She nods. She wants to speak, but I raise my hand.

"Please, just let me finish. I opened the letter from my mom that night and I didn't believe it was really her. She wrote sweet stuff about you and I just couldn't help but think that the letter wasn't real. I know it was stupid, but I never meant to push you away. All I could think about was granting my mom's wish of saving my carreer, but now I read the letter over and over again and I realised that I could never save my carreer if you weren't by my side. I never kissed Nick. _He_ kissed _me_. I only went there to discuss the rumours about us. You have to believe me when I say I never kissed him back. The only lips I want to kiss are yours."

I breath in deeply before taking an other piece of paper out of my pocket. I hand it to her and she reads it.

**"Mitchie healed my heart!"**

**Mikayla Gomez opens up to Tiger Beat about what really happened on the last week of her tour! "Me and my mom were fighting about something and I shouted at her that I hated her." She regretted it immediatly, but her mom stormed out of the room. The news she gets next was heartbreaking. "When Mitchie told me that my mom had died in a car accident, I couldn't believe it. I just didn't deal with it. Mitchie was the one to hold me when I cried. Mitchie's always there for me. She's always healing my heart. She **_**has**_** my heart because I know she will keep it safe."**

"Mick.." Mitchie started. "I'm so sorry I didn't wait for an explanation back at your house earlier. I'm so sorry I shouted at you."

"This isn't a game to me, Mitchie. I really love you. Screw what everyone else thinks. I love you and no one else. Not Nick, not Taylor, no one. You're the one and only hmpf..." I'm being cut off by lips crashing into mine. I stumble backwards, but hold my balance with Mitchie's help. She shoves her tongue down my throat, but I don't mind. Gosh, I've missed this so much. I walk forward until her knees collide with the edge of the bed. We fall on the bed, never breaking the kiss. I finally pull away as air becomes an issue and look up at her. She has her eyes still closed and I place a sweet and tender kiss on her bruised lips. She snuggles closer to me and I sneak my hands around her waist.

"We haven't really talked about the..." She stops for a moment. It's as if she can't say the word she wants to say. She doesn't even need to. I know she's talking about the pregnancy.

"I know, we will talk about it." I smile as I was hovering over her. "But, can we just enjoy this moment together?"

"Sure." She smiles as she pops herself up on her elbows, leaning upwards to kiss me.

"Mitchie Torres!" We hear a yell coming from downstairs. "I thought you said you didn't want to be big news?"

* * *

**Reviews equals love!**


	11. Oh, Okay, Never Mind

**Oh my Gosh I feel so bad about not updating sooner! BUT here's another chapter!! I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**KittySquyres : Thanks for watching over the spelling/grammar. :) Your story is the next again to update. ;) You're like the only person that writes fanmail for this story, so thank you so so so so much for that!**

**xxClois-LuverXX : Thank you, but I would like to be even better at it. **

**UntilYou'reMine : Ah, one of my three favorite reviewers! Thanks again for the amazing review! I always like when I get such big reviews! I always want to know what people their favorite sentence of piece from the chapter is!**

**Jesi Monroe : Oh, I love you! Sneaking in english to read my story, gotta love that!**

**thousand lies : Here's your favor, but I think a little later than you expected..**

**AtUFrEdDiE : A lot of pleas. :D Like that! **

**DemiLovato'sBff : I don't only love the review, but I love your name as well! I'm glad you took time to read the story. ^^**

**Now, let's move on to the chapter!!**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"You and Mikayla are on the front page!"

"What?" I gasp as I hear what her mother is saying. I grasp the newspaper out of her hands and read the article.

**MITCHIE TORRES AND MIKAYLA GOMEZ CAUGHT KISSING!**

_**There was a lot more going on in the week the two BFF's spent at Mikayla's hotel. A very sneaky journalist caught the two kissing in the pool! They looked really cozy and were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice he took a picture. What do you think of this new Hollywood couple?  
**__**You can read your answers in next week's edition!**_

"Mick, I'm sorry, I should've warned you about the journalist. I saw him..."

"No." I cut her off and she looks at me. Surprised. "I also didn't stop kissing you when I noticed the flashlight going off and I still don't regret it."

She smiles as she looks down to the ground, an obvious glow of read coming to her cheecks. I walk over to her and take her hands in mine. "I meant what I said. I love you, Mitchie and I'm not running away from this, but if you want, we can lie to the paparazzi, saying the picture is photoshopped."

"I..."

"Oh, girls." Mrs. Torres interrupts her daughter. we focus on her mother as she holds out an envelope. "I almost forgot you got a new letter."

Mitchie silently thanks her mother as she takes the letter. She opens it and reads it out loud.

"_Dear Mitchie and Mikayla_

_I saw the article and I would just like to say sorry about the paparazzi. They had no right to snoop in your business like that. Even so, I encourage you to not lie to the press now that it's out. It will only be a bigger deal if you deny it. I can personally say my friends were like 'wow, I never knew. Cool!' when they read the article. Even my friend Jen who's the most conservative had no problems with it. Anyways, best of luck guys, and as always, love you both. Yay you! _

_Kitty"_

We both blink away a couple of tears as she finished reading. The article had just been out and we already got a fanmail saying they were totally okay with it. It's just too good for words. Suddenly, Mitchie starts to speak again after she read the letter over and over again.

"Mick, I... I don't want to lie to the paparazzi. I love you so much and reading this letter has really made my choice easier to just... Tell the truth."

I smile at her words and pull her in a warm hug. Mitchie pulls back from the hug, only to give me the sweetest kiss I've ever had. Her mother sneaks out the room, feeling like she is no longer needed.

"Let's go to McDonalds." I whisper against her lips. She pecks me again before entertwining her fingers with mine and leading me outside. We decide not to take the car and just go by foot. We actually hope to run into some paparazzi so we can answer all their questions. It issn't too long before a couple of flashlights are going off. I immediatly change my mind. I wish we didn't run into some paparazzi.

"Mitchie! Mikayla! When did you realise you were feeling for each other?"

"Mitchie! Who told who?"

"Mikayla! What about your carreer?"

"Mitchie!"

"Mikayla!"

My mind is racing at the questions. My ability to speak is lost. Noticing this, Mitchie breaths in and turns towards the paparazzi, silencing them by raising her hand.

"I would just like to say that I love Mikayla. I've realised I've been in love with her from the day I met her. I know that seems ridiculous, but it's true. I can't believe what I'd do without her. She's the sun in my life, she's the inspiration to my music and she has the key to my heart. There's no better way to say it, but if I have to say it better... No words are good enough. So..."

She stops her rant and just gently presses her lips to mine. Showing just how much she loves me. I can't hide the tears that slowly make their way to my eyes, but I try to keep them from falling as I find my ability to speak again,

"I would just like to thank a fan for all of this. If it wasn't for her, we would be inside, hiding from everyone. Her letter really warmed our hearts and encouraged us to face all of this. So instead of writing a letter back, I'm going to verbally reply. Kitty, You're an amazing fan and I really hope everyone else will react the same way you did. You have a heart of gold and an amazing mind. Take care and God bless."

The paparazzi thanks us and we continue walking to McDonalds.

* * *

The next day, I wake up to feel Mitchie's arms wrapped around my waist and I realise I couldn't be any happier than in that moment. I try to get up, hoping not to startle my beautiful girl. I smile proudly as I was standing next her bed and didn't wake her up. I quickly change into some comfortable clothes, tiptoe out of the room and make my way to the kitchen. Just when I was about to go upstairs to bring my love breakfast on bed, I hear my name being yelled and the door of the bathroom being slammed.

I run upstairs to find Mitchie leaning over the toilet.

"Oh!" I gasp as I quickly take her hair and hold it up. I gently run my hand up and down her back as she spits it all out. She slowly sits up straight. "Sweetie, are you..." I don't even finish my sentence as she leans back over the toilet. "Oh, okay, never mind, just let it all out."

Finally, she can sit up straight and I take a towel, making it wet and putting it to her forehead.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, morning sickness, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for being pregnant and just.."

"Hey!" I cut her off as I pull her up after she cleaned her mouth. "Listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for, got it? I just want to catch the bastard that did that to you."

She turns around to face the mirror, avoiding my eyes. She slowly whispers,

"I just feel so embarrassed. I feel so used... I... everytime I think about it.. I..."

I slide my arms around her waist from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder, giving her a light kiss on the cheeck. I understand that you feel like that, but the only way to overcome that is to have him locked up. AND if that's not enough, I will kick his sorry ass back to where he..."

A hand cuts me off as she chuckled.

"I was going to cut you off by giving you a kiss, but seeing as I just puked I didn't think that would be so tasty."

I laugh as her sudden change of mood and grab her hand to lead her to the kitchen.

"I was going to bring you breakfast on bed, but seeing as you were leaning over the toilet, I change my mind."

I say, imitating her tone. We both burst out in laughter as we start to eat our breakfast. The doorbel interups us and Mitchie offers to open it. Hearing no complaint from me she goes to open the door. I suddenly regret not complaining as I hear her voice calling for me.

"M...M...Mick!" She yells as she runs back into the kitchen. "It's him!"

In no time, the anger takes over in my body as I run towards the front door. I regret my decicion once again when I'm met with something not so pleasant.

* * *

**The next chapter won't take so long! I promise! Please review, they keep me going. ;)**


	12. Yeah, She's Quite Hot

**Hi guys! Told ya this next chapter wouldn't take long! I was on a roll, so yeah. Hope you enjoy it!**

**KittySquyres : Wow, speecheless at the review... First off, I thought the line was quite funny. xD The chapter needed some lightening up so I thought I'd use it. Second, puking is never fun! But, it happens to all of us, haha. Mitchie's morning sickness is going to cause some stress for Mikayla, lol. Third, (yeah, I'm using just as much one two three's as you did! Haha!) They had to come out eventually, so why prospone it any longer, right? Haha, your reply to the newspaper should be up in the next chapter. Thanks for asking everyone to write fan letters. ;) You really are an amazing reviewer! If you have a fan letter just IM me, I can use them any time. I think I still have to change the quotation... Anyway, don't be sorry for the big review! I love them! A BIG thank you for the BIG review! dude, we should totally get an inside joke or something. Haha.**

**AtUFrEdDiE : If you wanna know who got her pregnant, you should read the previous chapters, it's said in one of them. :)**

**Jesi Monroe : You don't have to wait long for the next chapter, now do ya? ^^ I checked it out and I'm going to review it tomorrow! I promise! You can kick me if I don't! Haha. Now I'm going to sleep, because it's like almost midnight and I have school tomorrow.**

**UntilYou'reMine : Who do you think it is? You're sure about the drama, but there's a LOT more to come! I'm glad you were like "aw" because I love when they "aw" about something that I've written! I love you!**

**thousand lies : Soon enough? ^^**

**Now, let's go on with the story. How come it looks like I've written a hell of a lot for this chapter and yet, when I post it here, it looks so little? Lol. I threw in a referrance to WOWP. Thought I'd give it a try.**

**Mikayla's POV**

I woke up with a serious headache. The only thing I remember is flying backwards until my back hit the wall, then it went all black. I press my hand against my forehead as I shout out to Mitchie.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!"

I jump up as I hear no response. I run through the house like a crazy fangirl trying to find her, but she's nowhere to be seen. That's when I realised that the guy standing at the porch isn't there anymore. Oh my Gosh, what if he... No, he wouldn't... Would he? I quickly run outside to find some marks on the grass. The marks show a deffinate sign of protest which proves my hunch. He has taken Mitchie again.

Without noticing it, my feet are carrying me to follow the marks. They come to a sudden stop at the street.

"Stupid asphalt." I grumble as I cross it. It's no longer dark outside, but I'm glad there's no paparazzi around. Suddenly, I notice some blood marks on an electric pole at the side of the road. I place my hand on it and by the looks of it, it has to be from Mitchie's hand. I take a deep breath as I walk forward towards a small field. I remember it was our field, back to the days we were shooting Barney. We used to come here all the time.

A feeling inside me makes me walk towards the old house in the middle of the field. All the curtains are closed and the doors are locked. That only makes my feeling stronger and I really have to find a way in. Luckily I remember me and Mitchie used to sneak in through a hidden passage we found a few years ago. I walk to the back of the house and quietly push the first, then the second and then the fourth brick. A small door opens and I walk inside, closing it behind me. Tears jump to my eyes as I hear the prove that my feeling was right.

"No... Please... Go away!"

Mitchie was crying and I couldn't stand it. I run upstairs, grabbing a baseball bat along the way. Luckily it was just laying at the bottom of the stairs. I take a tight grip on it as I push open the door to one of the bedrooms. Dammit, wrong door! I follow Mitchie's cries and after a couple of doors, I finally have the right one.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!"

I burst in screaming and I hit him on the back of his head with the baseball bat. He's immediatly out cold and I put my hand over my mouth. I hope he's not dead, I don't want that on my consiousness. I shake my head and turn to Mitchie. My heart broke. Seeing her sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms keeping her there. She was completely naked.

"He... He... D...Did it... again." She chokes out. I quickly make my way over to the bed and wrap my arms around her slender body as she cries into my shoulder, her own arms still gripped around her legs. That's when I notice her hands are bleeding and that explains the blood on the electric pole at the side of the road. I decide to ask her about that later, right now, she needs me.

"Shh, it's okay, just let it all out." I whisper as I rub her back. I look around the room to see her clothes on the floor. She deffinatly put up a fight because he had to rip her clothes apart. I look further and see a blanket hanging on the closet. I take out my cellphone as I slightly loosen my grip on her. She looks at me with questioning eyes and I sigh.

"We need to call an ambulance. Both for you and for him." I hear her gasping and I continue, "Mitch, he's still a person, he has the right to go to the hospital. I can not leave him here like that after hitting him on the back of the head." I see no movement in her, but I still dial 911. He might be a rapist and a criminal, but I'm not the kind of person that just leaves people behind like that. Well, it's more for me than for him that I call them, but anyway. I walk over to the closet and grab the blanket after I explained everything to the paramedics. I gently lay it over Mitchie's shoulders as I get up again.

"I'm going to get you some clean clothes." I say as I start to walk to the door, but a hand grasps my wrist.

"Don't go." I can hear in her plea that she is so scared and hurt that I can't do anything else but to obey her. I sit back down, throw my arms around my girlfriend and this time, she slides her arms around my waist. I can feel the blood from her hands through my shirt, but I don't care. All I care about is that she's safe now.

"I'm cold."

"I know, that's why I offered to get you some clean clothes. You're sitting here with nothing but a blanket and it is freezing outside."

"Promise me not to leave me."

I pull away just enough so I can look at her face. Tears are still falling from her eyes and I cup her right cheeck, wiping some tears away. "I promise I will never leave you Mitchie. Never."

I give her a tender kiss to seal my promise and she rests her head on my chest. We stay like that until the paramedics arrive. Mitchie protectively wraps the blanket tighter around her body and sits behind me.

"Are you girls alright?" A woman asks us when she walks in. She's about medium hight and has long blonde hair. She looks nice. I nod, but I feel Mitchie shivering against my back. I look at her and I can see in her eyes how scared she is to expose herself to the nurse.

"Sweetie, I'll go with you to the hospital."

A small, genuine smile appears on her face as I hold out my hand for her to take. She gladly accepts it and I pull her up. First, they take away the guy (I have to keep calling him guy, cause Mitchie still didn't tell me his name!) and then we get an ambulance. They allow me to ride with Mitchie. It's almost like they didn't dare to say no, seeing as they were looking at how she was gripping my hand.

* * *

I hate hospitals. The doctors made me wait outside while they examined Mitchie. I'm pacing down the hall, because I'm nervous like hell. I'm also on the phone with someone, talking non-stop. Suddenly, I hear Mitchie's voice barging through the walls.

"No!"

The yell made me close my phone immediatly. It's not a small yell, I can tell you that. It sounds angry, like she doesn't agree with the doctor. It isn't too long after that, that a doctor comes up to me.

"I'm dr. Sutherland. I know you from your tour, so you don't have to take your time to introduce yourself. I'm examining Mitchie and ehm... Well, she's a _little bit_ protesting." He says stressing the 'little bit'.

I smirk, "Yeah, let me guess, I'm taking it she doesn't want to be examined as long as I'm not in the room next to her?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because she made me promise not to leave her." I say before walking past him into the examining room. I quickly make my way over to Mitchie and throw my arms around her. She had even refused to let go of the blanket.

"I'm scared." She whispers, her warm breath tickling my shoulder. I pull back and take a hold of her shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Mitch, listen to me. You don't have to be scared, okay? I'm here with you throughout the whole examination. Everything's over. That guy is caught."

"Jason." I raise my eyebrows at her. "His name was Jason."

"Oh, well Jason is caught." I repeat.

"I see that you have a really great friend." Someone smiles as she walks towards us. It's the same woman that came to the house. "I'm mrs. Jones. I'll be your nurse. Can you drop the blanket now, so we can examine you?"

Mitchie looks at me again and fear overpowers the emotions in her eyes. I run my hands up and down her arms as I say, "Trust them. Take off the blanket and let them help you."

I take a hold of the blanket and slowly slide it off her shoulders. I pull it off completely as I notice she didn't make any attempt to stop me.

* * *

I held onto her hand through the whole examination and now we're both laying on her hospital bed. She has to stay overnight and the doctors allowed me to stay with her. They didn't have a choice, I would've kicked their ass if they didn't. She's wearing a hospital gown and she still looks beautiful. Suddenly, there's a cold air in my arms as Mitchie jumps to the bathroom of the hospital room. Once again, leaning over the toilet. I quickly react by jumping up and taking a hold of her hair again to prevent her from puking on it.

"Well, seeing as your still nauseous, I'm pretty sure the baby's fine."

She cleans her mouth and I let go of her hair before I go to get a glass of water as she speaks, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

She leans her back against the wall and I crouch next to her, handing her the water. "I think it's a good thing. Even though it's not conceived on the best way, it's still your baby and you'll still love it."

"Are you saying that I should keep it?" Mitchie's eyes are focused on me, but I'm avoiding her eyes. She drinks the water and then puts the glass out of the way.

"I'm saying that I support whatever decision you make. You will make a great mother."

"You will make a great mother too. I'm keeping it."

I look up to her and I'm surprised that fear isn't the emotion overpowring her eyes. It's love. I smile as I hug her tightly and let myself be happy for the first time that day. She pulls back a little and takes my hand. She smiles at me as she places it on her stomach and lays her own hand above mine. I copy her smile as I lift her chin up with my other hand and I attach my lips to hers. I'm slightly surprised as I feel her tongue tracing my bottom lip, asking desperatly for entrance. I never imagined making out in a hospital bathroom, but hey, as long as I'm with Mitchie, I'm up for anything. A moan escapes my lips as she licks the roof of my mouth. Then someone clears their throat. We jump up as Mitche gasps,

"Mom!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got a call saying my daughter needed some clothes." She grins, obviously amused in the way she found us. We walk back to the bed as Mitchie gatefully accepts her clothes from her mother. Then she turns to me and raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I kinda called her when the doctors made me wait in the hall." I say, hoping she's not mad for telling her mother. Instead, she just pecks me on the lips and pulls me in a hug.

"Thank you, you're always taking care of me."

"And we'll take care of your baby." I smile. "Together." I can sense that her smile widens as she hears those words and her grip on me tightens.

"I love you, Mikayla Gomez."

"And I love you, Mitchie Torres." I smile as I suddenly change my mood and say in an evil voice. "More than you will ever know."

"Why did you say it like that?" Mitchie asks, pulling away as she bursts into laughter.

"I don't know, I thought I'd try to say it like that one episode of Wizards Of Waverly Place." I say as I join in on the laughter, her mother completely oblivous because she doesn't watch the show.

"Oh, right! Selena Gomez is so wonderful as she plays Alex! She's the best actress ever!" Mitchie replies as she sits next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, she's quite hot too." I grin as I look at my girlfriend.

"Almost as hot as you." She grins back before claiming my lips, sticking her tongue inside my mouth almost instantly.

"Sure, I'm just a mother standing in the _room_ while my _daughter_ is shoving her _tongue_ down her girlfriends _throat_." Mrs. Torres says sarcatically.

We pull away as we blush slightly at the awkwardness, but then all three of us burst into laughter. The mood was interrupted rudly as the door swings open.

"Jason." Me and Mitchie gasp in unison.

* * *

**Oh, my Gosh, Please review! And do as Kitty says, write fanmail to one of the characters! Haha, thanks! Reviews = Love!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm very sorry to announce that I will be saying goodbye to this account on Fanfiction.

I know there are a couple of unfinished stories and sadly, I won't be continuing them. There are a couple of reasons as to why I'm saying goodbye to this account one of them being  
that I'm in a major writer's block for the stories I have on this one and I don't think I'll get the inspiration to continue them.

Luckily, it's not all bad news. I made a new account **WeStopTheWorld** and I will be uploading new stories on that one so make sure to check it out.

Thank you for reading all of my stories and I truly hope to see you on my other account!

Tess


End file.
